Little Lower Than Angels
by Froggiecool
Summary: 10 years from now, the world is a very different place. Most of the legendaries are held captive, as the sky turns black and the waters dry up. The evils rule. Then, from the land of Ittia, they came. They came to save our world. Note: may contain death
1. Chapter 1 20th May 2020

_16__th __May, 2020_

I'll start by stating the obvious – there are 16 types of pokemon, each of which fall into one of four categories. Huh? You don't know about the categories? Well, they are;

**Energy  
Matter  
Space  
and Time**

However, there is now a fifth category –

**Evil**

Evil is strong – and, unlike the others, is not confined to certain types – any pokemon can be evil – either by their choice, or by force. But a legend cannot be evil.

Yes, you can force a pokemon to be evil – it has happened many times but, now, it has started on a major scale – not just a few pokemon, for a few people – but whole communities, whole worlds. Enough pokemon are now orientated this way for us to class it as another category, as it has for the past 11 years.

11 years... So long...

11 years ago, the evil pokemon massed together, and overthrew those of the other categories. Before this time, evil's existence had been denied. It is no longer. In this war, earth, as we once knew it, was destroyed. However, they allowed the existence of others. Even the legends were allowed to survive.

Now I'm being blunt. What was once the beautiful, lush and varied planet of Earth is now little more than a barren wasteland, barely habitable. 5 years ago, our situation got worse.

It was five years ago that U.A.W.D. – united against world destruction - was formed. A group of trainers, bent on correcting the ways of the evil pokemon – by force. They have had little success, and their motives must be questioned. After all, isn't Cyrus, the man who wanted to create his own world, their leader? And isn't Giovanni his partner? U.A.W.D. was originally the remnants of the teams that brave people, so long ago, fought to destroy.

The U.A.W.D.'s first act was to gather up the legendaries, or those they could. For the most part, they succeeded –

**Mew  
Mewtwo  
Suicune  
Lugia  
Kyogre  
Manaphy  
Darkrai  
Cresselia  
Articuno  
Zapdos  
Latios  
Rayquaza  
Deoxys  
Jirachi  
Mespirit  
Rotom  
Regirock  
Regice  
Registeel  
Groudon  
Palkia  
Girantina  
Shaymin  
Regigigas  
Moltres  
Raikou  
Entei  
Ho-Oh  
Dialga  
Heatran  
Even Arceus**

The remaining legendaries have gone underground. The next act of U.A.W.D. was to recruit people – those who disagreed – who did not join them, and swear loyalty with blood, were annihilated. Entire cities, such as Violet City and Pallet Town, were burnt to the ground. Or so they believed.

Some few of their members are not as committed as they believe. More people than that escaped death. Those who survived formed S.A.W.D. – the society against world domination. This society has two goals – a) to stop U.A.W.D. and the evils b) to restore the world

Why do we believe that they may be working with the evils? Simple – because they use machines to brain-wash people into doing what they want, and that the number of evils has increased, not fallen, since their formation. Be warned – they are powerful. More so than you could imagine.

We do not know how long this transmission will remain a secret – we doubt it will do so for longer than a few days – and so we will say little more. I can, however, tell you this. If your heart is pure – if you carry no evils with you, and do not serve U.A.W.D. – we will find you. Do not come looking – we will find you. You will hear much about us, some good, most bad. Do not be afraid – we will find you, if you are patient – those in the most danger will be attended to first. My thanks for your understanding.

I tell you this now – you will be needed more than you can tell. Your job will not be easy – you may very well die – but, without you, we will be unable to succeed. This is the last public announcement you will hear. I am Ash Ketchum and I wish you all the best of luck. May you all survive.

* * *

Note: No more OCs needed - just need to sort them out into their groups.

I reserve the right to do what I wish with your OCs (namely kill them off, or turn them evil). If I wish to change anything, I will contact you first. I need around 20 in total. I will take any number now into cosideration. After later chapters have been published, I will continue to consider, until I have 20. I will message you if I wish to use your OC, but no promises on time. The OC will only be used in this story. I cannot promise fast updates, only ones which will, hopefully, meet your expectations. One more thing - I may delete this story sometime, if I feel I can no longer do it justice. If that is the case, your OC will be erased from my computer.

One last thing, I know this is similar to another story. That is for this reason - I read that story, and could not help but create my own take on it. I can almost garentee that they will end up different for this reason - it involves a lot of stuff that comes from the darkest reaches of my mind. (legends are not legendaries - they are different things. Dialga is not time, and palkia is not space. Oh, and all legendaries that are not captured are male.)

Thankyou,

~*Froggie*~


	2. Chapter 2 Callings

**A.N.: Well, here we are again. In this chapter, we meet the characters who do not yet belong to S.A.W.D., as well as a few others. This is where the story really starts.**

**Also... In the last chapter I said all the non-evil legendaries were male... No-one has pointed this out to me yet, but Latias can't be male, so they're now all female.**

**And finally - this story shall include one of my stranger ideas, involving Darkrai, just to warn you. (I'll put these notes on the next chappie too!)**

* * *

**Callings**

A girl was sitting behind the bushes, breathing heavily. Her blonde hair was resting against the leaves, with blue streaks running like tears through it. Her eyes shone in that same electric blue. Here purple jeans heavily contrasted her bright, yellow top. She was beaming at a dragonair, lying on the floor next to her.

"Well, scales. How was that?"she laughed, taking in the bright light of the sun.

The sun - the one thing that remained constant in this world. Scales, the dragonair nodded at her, relaxing in the morning light. The girl, Cleo, took a notebook from her pack, and started to doodle in it. Suddenly, a vaporeon ran up to her.

"Hey, Bubble! What is it this thime?"she asked her pokemon, stifling a laugh.

The vaporeon nuddged something towards her.

"Huh, what's this, girl?"

Cleo bent down to examine the item. It was a small, wind up radio.

"Oh, you want to dance,"murmered Cleo, "Well, go on then!"

Winding hard, the young girl managed to get the radio started. Another broadcast from U.A.W.D., proclaiming how wonderful they were, was playing. Cleo sighed inwardly, but continued to smile. It had been three long years since the U.A.W.D. had discovered her. When she had said no to them... She shuddered, as she glanced down at the picture of the venasaur, sandslash and sneasel, beaming from the page. Her pokemon... They had given their lives for her freedom.

There was a bang, awakening her from her morse day-dream. Bubbles, had knocked over the radio, and wacked it onto another channel.

"Bubbles!"Cleo laughed, worried that it could of been another grunt.

_I can, however, tell you this. If your heart is pure - if you carry no evils with you, and do not serve U.A.W.D. - we will find you. Do not come looking - we will find you. You will hear much about us, some good, most bad. Do not be afraid - we will find you, if you are patient - those in the most danger will be attended to first. My thanks for your understanding._

Cleo scowled slightly. That wasn't the voice of a member of the advertising team. 'and do not serve' U.A.W.D. Then it hit her - this wasn't the U.A.W.D.. This was someone else.

"Hey, Star, where are you?"she called.

A togekiss flew down beside her.

"We're moving,"the girl called to her pokemon, jumping up.

Scales glared at her.

"Oh, all right. We'll wait and get caught again,"Cleo commented, swallowing a grin.

Scales heaved itself from the ground, and nodded to the radio, as if to say 'the wierdo said to wait'.

"You're right, as always... Don't you think we should find somewhere dry for the night - I seem to remember seeing a hotel back there. I have enough money left for about... 3 nights."

Scales scowled at her for such a thought - hotels were run by U.A.W.D.

"Oh, don't worry - they don't ask questions there - we've been before."

Scales seemed much happier with this, and the group of four made their way toward the newly built town of Callimor.

* * *

A seventeen year old guy, with short black hair, spiked at the back, and matching black eyes, stood with a sableye on his shoulder. His name - Shane Hart.

"Now, bleye, don't run off. We're very close to Snowpoint, where there is a major base, ok?"the boy murmered.

His sableye nodded.

"Ok then,"he whispered, smiling slightly.

He crept along the side of the trees, trying to hide himself in the blizzard that always fell. His black jacket, however, was not easy to hide.

"Great,"he murmered.

Just then, he felt the weight of sableye disappear from his shoulder.

"Bleye! Now is not the time,"the muttered, "Doom, give me a hand, please."

He released a houndoom from its pokeball. Immediatly, it started running. Shane followed it.

"Doom, are you sure he went this way?"called Shane.

"Doom,"came the reply.

Shane shuddered - they were going towards Snowpoint. Thankfully, Doom stopped just outside the city gates. Bleye was there, making snow angels under a tree.

"Bleye, come on. We need to stay away from here!"

Bleye stood up, and make its way towards Shane.

"Stop right there!"something called, a woman.

Shane turned to see a woman, in a team magma uniform, approaching him. Following her were men, all very well built, about twenty in number, and a magmar.

"Well, boy, you have two choices. A, come with us peacefully, or b, die trying."

Knowing better than to try and fight his way through 20 grown men, and a woman who was probably carring poisoned daggers, he surrendered. Bleye, however, seemed not to notice this, and, despite not having recieved an orrder, used faint attack on the woman's magmar. The magmar simply brushed it aside, knocking it out in a single sweep. Shane reached down, and grabbed his pokemon.

"Come,"the woman said, holding one of the fabled daggers to his back. He went.

* * *

A seventeen year old was sleeping under a tree, in a pair of yellow, elephant covered boxers and t-shirt. His black hair flopped over his icey blue eyes.A three-legged mightyena was pulling the boys top, trying to wake him up.

The boy, Ren, rolled over, knocking his hand into a blissey, who in turn jumped on him.

"Leave me alone!"he grunted, trying to roll over.

The Blissey did not seem happy with that idea, and punched him in the stomach. Ren sat up with a start.

"Ok, ok, I'm up."he grumbled, switching on the radio - a habit he had recently picked up. he found that the irratating voice of Commander Mars helped him to stay awake whilst changing.

_I'll start by stating the obvious - there are 16 types of pokemon, each of which fall into one of four categories. Huh? You don't know about the categories? Well, they are;_  
_Energy Matter Space and Time However, there is now a fifth category ? Evil_

Ren screwed up his eyes. Not only was this a guy, he was completely wrong. There are 17 pokemon types, for a start, and no such things as catagories. Well, evil he could believe, but the others? That was just ridiculous.

Absent mindedly, he ficked through his little black book, full of the blackmail people had sent. Yawning loudly, he put his Blissey back in her pokeball, and started strolling off, his mightyena limping beside him.

* * *

A twelve year old was wandering around in circles. His purple sweater stood out against his white shirt, and his orange hair flopped against his neck, as well as sticking up tall. His dark brown eyes glacned from side to side. An arcanine kept close to his feet, also glancing around. Evan should of been here...

"Any sign, arcanine?"he asked, quietly.

The arcanine growled slightly in reply.

"Ok, keep looking."

The two of them continued to pace around what seemed to of been a camp. Then he spotted it. There was a note pinned to a tree.

_Had to move. Will be on route 104. Meet you there, unless something else turns up,_  
_Evan_

Neither of them counted the grunts as people - they acted exactly like empty shells. All they did was walk - no talking, no smiling, no frowning. Their pokemon were the same - all they did was perform moves. The didn't even move.

"Ok, lets go then, Arcanine,"the boy, Daisuke said.

The two of them headed off towards route 104.

* * *

_Some few of their members are not as committed as they believe. More people than that escaped death. Those who survived formed S.A.W.D. - the society against world domination. This society has two goals - a) to stop U.A.W.D. and the evils b) to restore the world Why do we believe that they may be working with the evils? Simple - because they use machines to brain-wash people into doing what they want, and that the number of evils has increased, not fallen, since their formation. Be warned - they are powerful. More so than you could imagine._

A thirteen year old girl smiled to herself - this was just the proof she needed. Her ebony-black hair fluttered slightly in his wind, and she pushed it away from her amethyst eyes. A meganium sat beside her, also smiling. For years, her trainer, Ashley, had been searching for the fabled S.A.W.D., and now here was the proof.

"Right, Meg, we need to find them,"Ashley commanded. The meganium nodded slightly, but remained still.

"Come on, if we find them, we can free suicune, and you know what that means..."suddenly, Meg smiled, and began to follow.

Ashley sighed - Meg was her starter, but sometimes needed more pursuasion that she would like to give.

A grunt jumped out infront of her, sighing once more, she nodded for Meg to go forwards. It was all over in seconds. The grunt's zubat was too supid to even attempt to dodge the attack, flew backwards into the grunt, and the two blasted off in traditional team rocket style, but without the talking.

'Why do they do that?'though Ashley. Shrugging it off, she returned Meg to her pokeball, and started out towards the next route.

* * *

Even the early morning air was hot here in the ruins of Fallarbor Town. It was one of the towns which had, very early in the reign, rebelled against U.A.W.D., and had been burnt to the ground. A 15 year old boy was sitting in the rubble, secretly wishing that he had not worn his black, longsleeved shirt. His hair was deep blue, and shaped to look a bit like a helmet, just covering his dull grey eyes. A bandage was wrapped around the lower part of his face, hiding it from the world. He wore a green backet hat, which was looking the worse for wear. He was squirting a potion on a mawile, which seemed to be sweating in the heat.

"I don't like this anymore than you, Hina, but we can't move just yet,"he murmered, returning his pokemon to it's pokeball. He stood up, and adjusted his shirt - it was going to be another long day, far away from his hometown of Snowpoint.

_We do not know how long this transmission will remain a secret - we doubt it will do so for longer than a few days - and so we will say little more. I can, however, tell you this. If your heart is pure - if you carry no evils with you, and do not serve U.A.W.D. - we will find you. Do not come looking - we will find you. You will hear much about us, some good, most bad. Do not be afraid - we will find you, if you are patient_

He sighed slightly. Even U.A.W.D. wouldn't want him - so why would a band of rebles, as this radio station sujested, want another, useless mouth to feed. Quietly, he started walking. He didn't know where - he just wanted to be out of the heat.

* * *

"Who's there?"Jupiter asked, tieing her purple hair into bunches. Ever since Courtney and Matt had been found dead in their room last week, everyone had been on edge.

"Me,"replied a voice. A young, female voice, that was half reognised.

"Who's me?"she asked, annoyed.

"Your worse nightmare."

Jupiter cringed. This girl was obviously not part of U.A.W.D.. She felt breath on her neck, and saw a strand of brown hair fall over her face.

"What do you want?"she asked, quietly.

"I want phee-phee back, and the world."

"Who's phee-phee. And you can't have the world."

"I know. That's why I'm here. Phee-phee... Is my son."

Oh, so that's why I know the voice - I must of killed her son, thought Jupiter, pressing the altert button under her desk, "You know, grunts are comming now, and they'll destroy you."

"I'll be gone before they arrive, and so will you."

"Yeah right,"muttered Jupiter. Then she felt steel against her neck. Instinctivly, she pulled back her head. Looking up, she saw a pair of empty, blue eyes.

"Goodnight, Jupiter,"the red lips murmered, as the dagger was pulled across her neck.

Jupiter flopped in her seat, dead. The empty eyed face bent down, and, for some strange reason, kissed the foehead of her victim.

"I know that you were forced,"the empty eyed child murmered, "May we meet again someday, when others will realise that none of you know what you are doing."  
The girl turned, and jumped out of the open window.

* * *

A young man of 17, with brown eyes and black hair, was sitting in the shade of a tree. His pokemon, a tysplosion, a pikachu, a rhyperior, a togekiss, a sableye and an espeon were playing in the sun. It had been a few months since his last encounter with the U.A.W.D. grunts, but had an ear out just in case. His radio was on - it detailed all of the activities of the local grunts. His backpck was lying open beside him, and his sunglasses were pearched on his face.

_Some few of their members are not as committed as they believe. More people than that escaped death. Those who survived formed S.A.W.D. - the society against world domination. This society has two goals - a) to stop U.A.W.D. and the evils b) to restore the world._

Evan, for that was the boy's name, frowned and turned up the radio, but it was back to normal. He shrugged - there were many rumours about the fabled S.A.W.D., but they had never been found. He sighed, if they existed, they were exactly the sort of organisation he would join.

_Grunts are now moving into the area of 104._

"'K guys - time to move!"Evan called to his pokemon. He returned them all, and made his way towards the next route. That was the one issue with his life - he could never stay still for long.

Evan reached for his backpack, and zipped it up, wondering where his friend had got to. A few hours back, the friend had gone to fetch some water, but grunts had been approaching. Evan had had to move - he'd left Daisuke a note, but was begining to wonder wether he'd noticed it or not. Sighing, he decided to head back to the camp one final time.

Suddenly, he heard something behind him. Turning, he saw the bushes move. Grunts were thick, yes, but not normally that noisey. A orange haired boy stumbled out of the bush.

"There you are! Come on, we need move, Daisuke."

The boy nodded, straightening up, "Right."

* * *

Chains held him to the wall. He could still feel where he had been punched only a few moments before - just long enough for the door to bright red hair, once spiked in all directions, now flopped over his ice blue eyes. He thanked all the spirits of the worlds that they had not yet found his pokemon, hidden under his black shirt. They had not taken his pokegar, which suprised him - surely that was a method of contact? Then he remembered that both of his arms were chained to the wall. A few days ago, he had been traveling to Snowpoint, when he had been foolish, and captured. The grunts had snuck up on him from behind. He had had enough time to hide his pokeballs, but had not been fast enough to escape. He braved a small smile - his friends were still with him.

Across from him, he knew there to be a second set of chains, but could not see them in the dark.

_It was five years ago that U.A.W.D. - united against world destruction - was formed. A group of trainers, bent on correcting the ways of the evil pokemon - by force. They have had little success, and their motives must be questioned. After all, isn't Cyrus, the man who wanted to create his own world, their leader- And isn't Giovanni his partner? U.A.W.D. was originally the remnants of the teams that brave people, so long ago, fought to destroy._

Zack's ears picked p. Was that a radio station... insulting U.A.W.D.?

"Hey, what's this?"one of his guards asked.

"I dunno. Let's turn it off. I don't like it, whatever it is,"the other replied.

Zack's heart sank, and he waited, and waited. There was little else who could do...

"Hey, boy!"his guards shouted. Zack looked up, expecting another punch.

"We have something for you,"they kicked another boy into the cell, older than the eleven year old Zack, 17 infact. An unconcious sablye was held tightly in his arms. He was locked into the ajecent set of chains, and his sablye forced into it's pokeball. It was thrown back at him.

"Hey, say goodbye while you still can - you'll be under OUR control soon,"the guards jeered, as they left.

The two boys stood in silence for a while, as something hummed above them.

"Shane,"the new boy muttered, not looking Zach in the eye.

Zack replied with his own name, and the two boys stood in silence.

* * *

Ash leaned back in his chair, looking confused. He looked, and felt, his age. At 30, he was no longer the boy of 10 who could run everywhere. A woman, ginger, and about his age, came up behind him.

"What's up, sleepy-brain?"she asked. Misty, former gym leader of Cerulean, Kanto, looked as stunning as ever, with her ginger hair in a single pig-tail.

"Chaos told me what to say, but I had to say that we would find them. How, may I ask?"Ash, former pokemon master, replied.

"We're already on it. They just need to finalise the co-ordinates"explained a girl, barely 11, with short, black hair,and glowing purple eyes. Her violet dress was covered in sequins, which glittered as she moved. Despite this, Misty knew there to be a pistol in her boot. It was a mark of the times that someone so young had to go around armed. Chao Sora her name was, and she lived up to it.

"And how will they know?"asked Misty, pulling a face. She knew the girls were comanding, but not psychics.

"Oh, Latias stopped by to tell me where everyone is earlier."

Ash winced as the girl spoke about the legendaries in such an offhand way. Even he, who had befriended countless ones, still gave them great revernance when he spoke.

"And he passed the message onto Uxie, Celebi and Azelf, who took their messages to their respective friends,"Chaos explained, patiently.

"Fine, just do it... And can you get me Ira? I need to speak to her."Misty replied, taking Ash's silence to be confusion.

"Um... I don't think that will be possible..."the girl murmered, fiddling with the minute Jirachi that hung from the silver chain around her neck.

"And WHY not?"Misty fumed.

"Well, she's in Sunnyshore at the moment."

Misty stared at her, "Sunny...shore. In Sinnoh..."

"Yep,"a woman, with curled, blonde hair down to her waist replied, her eyes vivid and green. There was a whip tied to her belt, and a golden necklace around her neck. A minute shaymin dangled from the chain. She was Lakiya Tierra, pokemon ranger.

"Doing what?"

"Err... Visiting her family?"Mahira Endellion, an 18 year old woman with spikey, ginger hair, and orange contacts sujested. There was an axe hanging from her leather belt, and three pokeballs attatched. Ho-Oh hung from her golden chain.

"She doesn't have a family."

Just on que, a young woman, with shoulder length brown hair, pushed out of her face by a beaded band, walked in. Her questioning eyes were blue, but distant. She wore a loose fitting, aqua t-shirt, with a flowing sea-blue skirt. A pair of throwing knives were tucked into the belt on which she carried her pokemon. A silver manaphy rested against her chest. The room fell silent.

"Oh, Ira. They said you were in Sunnyshore,"Misty said.

"Then they were wrong,"the girl, Ira Umiko, replied.

"Where were you, then?"

"In my room."

"What's that on your face? Blood?"Misty asked, noticing a small blurr of red on the girl's white face.

"I scratched it."

All attempt at conversation was dropped, as Misty led her through a door to the left.


	3. Chapter 3 'This is really NOT my morning

**A.N.: Ok, there were many points here earlie, but my stupid computer just deleted them *gives computer evils* So check the last chapter for a few notes form me.**

**In the last part, you never saw anyone's arms (in base). In this point, they're all covered (with the exception of one guy. You'll meet him in a moment).**

**I have invented a little game for you... (see end)**

**Happy reading!**

**25/5/10 - I have now added section lines, and sorted out the errors (like he/her) that my computer deleted. :)**

* * *

**'This is really NOT my morning'**

"Ready, Chaos?" Mahira asked.

The black haired girl nodded in reply, fiddling with her belt. Except for the belts, the two girls were still wearing the same outfits as the previous day.

"Hey, Chaos, isn't anyone going with you?"the former asked.

"I guess I just haven't found my partner yet,"the girl shrugged, "Anyway, no-one's going with you."

"True,"the elder, a trainer, replied.

The two glanced across to the other side of the room, where Ira was trying to make a man accompany her. His hair was a dark shade of blue, and very messy. The back shorter than the front, his green blue eyes seemed to be in pain. The most startling thing about him, however, was the lack of a top, shortly followed by the tribal-patterns tatted onto his arms. His weapon was metal gauntlets, one on reach wrist, with spikes attached. His blue cape should have swirled around him, but was currently caught in the back of his black trousers.

Ira herself had changed into a tight, black jumper and trousers, covered in pockets filled with potions, daggers and her pokemon. Her hair had been clipped back with a silver clip.

"Look, I need you to come with me. I'm a guardian - I'm not allowed to leave by myself,"Ira patiently explained to him.

"Take Kallen, then,"The boy, Bruce replied, "or Cory."

"You know I can't take Cory, seeing as she is not of time, and Kallen is also a guardian. I need you to come."

Bruce gave up at this point, although his smirk showed that he had got what he wanted anyway.

Ira walked toward her two peers, Bruce following her.

"Oh, and put this on,"Ira threw him some body armour.

"Why?"he asked.

"We're going to Snowpoint."

"Oh."

"Well, I guess that means you two are off to Snowpoint soon, then."Chaos giggled.

Ira just rolled her eyes - this was not her best morning ever. Firstly, she had to perform her morning duties as a priestess of time, not to mention high priestess of eternity. Then, she had had to go sort something out for a friend of hers and being scolded by Misty for turning up late. Even after that, Bruce had still tried to get out of doing his job. She made a mental note to find someone else to escort her next time, even if it meant promotions.

"I'm stuck with him, and Lakiya's late, like normal,"muttered Ira, under her breath.

"Bad morning, huh?"asked Mahira.

Ira just stared.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

It was just then that Lakiya entered, followed by a man of 17. His massive, blue wizard's hat covered dark blonde hair, that had not seen a brush in years. His eyes were dull and green. His clothes were also blue, and his trousers too big for him. If it were not for the steel gauntlet and fingerless glove, people would of laughed at his appearance. Tarrow, his name was. A pack of tarot cards and some dice were tucked into his belt. Ira nearly did anyway, stopping herself at the last moment - these people believed she couldn't laugh.

'Make that another problem, then. Lakiya's bringing along her card reading, money loving idiot too,'Ira thought to herself.

"Why does Lakiya insist on bringing him along?"Chaos muttered to Mahira.

"For the same reason Ira takes Bruce everywhere,"came the reply.

"But rangers can go out by themselves..."

"That's what not I meant."

"Good morning, ladies,"he said, bowing low, "Today shall be a day for greatness for us all."

Ira narrowed her eyes. If it were not for Chaos' presence, she may of said something about the way her was looking at her.

"Ok, so where are we off to then?"Mahira asked, straightening the belt of her trousers.

"Mahira, route 104, Hoenn. Chaos, Callimor. Lakiya, Viridian forest. I'm heading for Snowpoint,"ordered Ira. Although the second youngest, she held the respect of the others.

"And where do you think you're going?"asked Misty, walking up behind them.

"To find some more recruits,"came the simple reply, as they walked out of the door.

Ash walked up behind her, "What are they up to?"

Misty looked at him, "Off on a little mission of their own. You're the leader here - can't you stop them?"

"Why?"Ash looked surprised, "We've 'borrowed' their mountain, destroyed the forest on the peak to build ourselves a city and they have ideas about how to save our world, when we don't. Why should I stop them?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "Because we don't know what they're doing."

"Oh, but we do!"Ash cried, running over to a screen - "See?"

Misty looked astonished, and sat down. Looking at the buttons, she saw a symbol on each of four buttons, representing each compass point. She pressed East.

* * *

"Tarrow, speed up NOW!"shouted Lakiya, turning around to see the inappropriately dressed fortune teller lagging behind her. He did so immediately.

The trees were crowded close together in this part of the forest. Tarrow was having difficulty getting through but Lakiya, in her emerald track suit, moved with ease. Something behind them snapped.

Tarrow immediatly jumped forward, pulling out a pokeball, "Don't worry, Miss Tierra, I'll save us."

"Oh, honestly Tarrow. Grow up and stop playing the hero," Lakiya scolding him, turning around herself, and throwing her pokeball up into the air, "Lime, standby."

A meganium, taller than most, appeared before her, "Meggi!"it called.

"Oh, shut up and go find out what that was."

The meganium strolled calmly through the bush behind them, before calling loud, "Gainium!"

"That way!"Lakiya called, physically dragging Tarrow by the leg. he was just smiling slightly, as though he knew something that his commander did not.

The two heard the sound of a battle before they saw it.

"Ruddy trees,"Tarrow murdered.

Lakiya stared at him for a few seconds, before hissing, "Offend my trees at your peril."

They then turned to see a hole being blasted through the tree before them. Lakiya narrowed her eyes, "Lime, use Magical Leaf!"

The two ran around the corner, to see a young man, who we know as Ren, ordering a charizard to attack.

"Lime, get back!"Lakiya shouted, not from concern for her pokemon, but rather knowing that it was stupid to try and win that battle, "Rockey, standby!"

A graveler replaced the meganium, without so much as a raise of a hand, let alone a pokeball, "Rock blast!"

"Rock smash!"Ren ordered.

The battle lasted for only a few more attacks before Tarrow said something, "Lakiya... Are you sure that's not the guy we're supposed to be recruiting?"

Lakiya stopped, "Oh."

Ren coughed, "Battle?"

"One moment,"she waved her hand at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, while you were busy attacking him, I though I'd check my cards. It seems to me that this mission nears completion,"he proclaimed.

Ren stood patiently, waiting for them to finish.

"Oh,"the commander repeated, then turned to face Ren, "Well, we seem to of got off on the wrong foot. I am Lakiya Tierra, priestess of matter, high priestess of trees and one of four commanders of S.A.W.D.. If you turn out to be a grunt, I'll probably kill you."

"Ok... Well, I'm Ren Di Cielo, I'm not a member of U.A.W.D.."

"Ok then... Shall we finish our battle later? Ira didn't seem to be in a good mood this morning, and I think she'd be even less happy if I decided to hang around,"Lakiya explained, her mind whirring. This boy seemed... Well not what she expected. '_Celebi, are we right?_'she thought, pushing it away from her.

'_As always_' came the silent reply.

'_Can you get us back up to the base?_'

'_I though you'd never ask._'

Light glowed around the small group. Ren seemed slightly startled, and Lakiya hid a grin. She was finished.

* * *

Misty smiled, "This is fun. Does it work where ever they are?"

"I've only used it on missions, but I guess so."Ash replied, turning to go, "I'm going to meet this new person. See you later."

Misty reached down toward the southern button...

* * *

Chaos stood in the middle of Callimor city, just outside the ruins of Fallarbor Town. She smiled to herself - despite the fact she had arrived on the back of Latias, no-one had noticed. Grunts didn't notice anything, and this city was not important enough to house anyone higher than that. She headed straight for the tallest building - the hotel.

Inside was a robot receptionist. Chaos walked straight up to it, and glanced down at the list of arrivals. Latias had said the most recent person to check in was the one she wanted - a girl. Helpfully, she had even been told that this girl was only 10, and had enough money for three nights. Latias had been less helpful with her other findee - look for someone with bandages around his face - he'll be somewhere in the shade.

"Can you call Cleo Angela Revens down for me?"she asked.

"Of course, madam. Just a few moments... CLEO REVENS TO RECEPTION!"the robot announced over the loud speaker.

After a few moments, Cleo appeared, "Hi?"

"Look, keep quiet, but I'm from S.A.W.D., and we noticed a radio in your area tuning into us. Well, two radios, but I still need to find the other person,"Chaos whispered, hurriedly.

Cleo nodded enthusiastically, "Can I tell my pokemon?"

"Not just yet... Wait until we're back at camp."

The two girls headed outside, immediately liking one another.

"How, where do we find a guy, who hates the sun?"Chaos asked her new friend.

"Oh, that's easy!"beamed Cleo, "There's only one shady, public place in Callimor, and that's the park!"

* * *

Ash came back in. "Hi, how were they?" Misty asked

"A little startled but that's all. Should be ready for some training tomorrow. How are the others doing?"

"Well, Chaos seems to be doing as well as ever - not finished, but doing well. Haven't checked the others yet."she replied, "I know..."Reaching down, she hit the western button.

* * *

Mariha stood in the middle of route 104, her magmortor at her side, "Well, maggie. Shall we go find ourselves some recruits?"

"Morrr!"came the reply.

The two of them started walking one way, almost skipping as they went. Two boys were running toward them (we know them as Evan and Daisuke).

"Daisuke! Turn around! This must be the grunt!"the two turned to run in the other direction.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A GRUNT?"shouted Mahira, "I AM NOT A GRUNT!"

The boys continued to run, evidently thinking she was a commander.

"Maggie! Bring them here!"shouted Mariha, evidently annoyed.

Within moments, the magmortor had captured the two boys, and was dragging them toward her mistress.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A GRUNT!"she screamed. Both boys cowered.

'_I wouldn't do that_,' came the teasing thought of azelf invaded her mind.

'_Oh shut up_'.

"Please don't kill us,"they pleaded.

"Kill you? Why would I do that?"Mahira asked, surprised by the idea.

"Because we're not in U.A.W.D.?"asked Evan.

"So?"Mahira replied.

"So you're not going to kill us?"

"No... Well,"Mahira thought for a moment, "Nope. I came to collect you."

"Collect us?"

"Yep. For some strange reason, Ira thinks that you are some of the chosen ones."

"WHAT?"

"Crazy, I know, but hey, she's always been a little wierd in the head. She reckons that 20, normal people are going to run around, with a little help, and save the universe. More to the point - she thinks you are going to be some of them."

"You're not making any sense,"Daisuke said, coldly.

"I know I'm not, so that's why we're hitching a ride with Azelf, and getting outta here!"

"Hitching a ride with Azelf."

"Why ever not. Hey, Azzy?"

'_What now, Mahira?_'

'_Time to go._'

Azelf appeared before the trio, as Mahira returned Maggie to her pokeball.

"Ready boys?"

"No."

"Good. Azzy, would you do the honours?"

'_DO NOT CALL ME AZZY! But yes._'

Within moments, they were standing before the shining city upon Mount Silver.

* * *

"I'm going again!"shouted Ash, making his way out of the control room.

Misty was left alone again. "Now, let's see how Ira's doing...

North was pressed.

* * *

"What's with the sneaking?"asked Bruce, very loudly, to his commander. He thought it ironic that the commander wasn't allowed out of the camp without an escort.

"Shut up. Do you have a brain? We are in the middle of the main base in Snowpoint city. Does that answer your question,"came the reply.

"I still don't see why we have to sneak."

Ira just glared at him.

"Ok, ok."he muttered in surrender. Normally, he would fight his point, but could see that Ira was not having a good morning.

(Shane's P.O.V.)

I could feel the poison from the dagger slowly creep along his back - and it stang. Somehow, those daggers had managed to poison me without cutting him. I looked across to my cell-mate, Zack. The boy seemed to be falling into unconsciousness. "Zack,"I whispered. Had I of been able to, I would of reached out my hand.

Zack tried to look up, but his head flopped straight back down, exhausted from the effort. As I watched, the boy's legs gave way beneath him. 'How long has he been here?' I wondered, knowing that, soon, I too would fall.

(Back to normal)

"Can I battle him?"Bruce asked, nodding toward the guards in front of another cell.

"One second..."muttered Ira. '_Uxie?_'

'_You'll be the prince and I'll... Huh?_'

'_Look, stop singing and listen. I'm not having the best morning ever. Which cell?_'

'_Oh, the one straight _in front_ of you._'

'_Thankyou!_'

'_Oh, and I though you should know..._'

'_What?_'

'_The boys you're rescuing... They've been poisoned._'

"You can attack. Just don't kill them - make the commanders think they were drunk,"Ira told Bruce. '_What poison?_' Inside, she groaned - poisoned. Not her strong point.

Bruce frowned slightly, "Where's the honour in that?"

"Shut up and do,"Bruce knew not to push his luck any more today.

'_Acrablz._' Came the reply.

'_Shoot._'

'_My sentiments entirely._'

Bruce did, whacking them both around their heads simultaneously. He strolled back to his commander.

Ira just glared at him, "Keys?" she eventually asked.

"Why?"he asked, and kicked down the door to prove his point.

(Shane's P.O.V.)

My eyes were beginning to slip shut, when the door burst in. I tensed, as a man, maybe a year older than me, with dark blue hair strolled in. Behind him came a girl, with cold, aqua eyes and brown hair. I sighed in relief that it wasn't the guards, but wondered what these two people were doing here.

"Bruce, can you make sure no-one interrupts us?"the girl asked, icily. They seemed to have fallen out.

"Yes, miss,"the man, Bruce, replied, seemingly irritated.

"Um... Hello?"I asked, knowing that as soon as the adrenaline wore off I would be unconscious like Zack.

The girl came up and snapped the chains holding me to the wall. Immediatly, I fell to the floor. How could any 14 year old be that strong? "Please get up,"the girl asked, looking tired.

For some reason, I did so, and started to follow her out of the door, when I found my mind again, "Wait."

The girl turned.

"A, your name please. I'm Shane Hart. B, I can't leave Zack here."

"My name is Ira Umiko,"the girl replied. "This is really not my day,"she muttered, walking over to where Zack was hung from the wall. I saw her catch him as he fell.

When she turned back, Ira's eyes were softer - almost caring. She was caring Zack with both her arms, cupping his head toward her. Lowering him to the floor, she reached into her bag, and pulled out two tablets. She passed one to me, and mixed the other into a glass of water that had appeared in her hand. She tipped it into Zack's lips, and picked him back up, signalling for me to swallow mine. I did so, and felt a little less dizzy.

"Thanks,"he muttered.

Ira nodded, her hand absent-mindedly fiddling with Zack's hair.

(Back to normal)

"IRA!"Bruce shouted from outside the cell.

Turning, they saw three men, all well built, surrounding the door. Quickly, Ira lowered Zack to the floor, her face grim once more. Bruce's Ursairing was already out of its pokeball, and raring to fight.

"Rio, go!"she shouted, letting a riolu out of it's pokeball.

"Isn't that my job, as your escort?"Bruce whispered.

"No, your job is to get the four of us out of here alive."

"I thought that was Uxie's job."he whispered once more.

"If she teleports here, she'll be turned evil - immediatly. They have her zapper in snowpoint - she can make Activuty for long enough to teleport, but not here."

"Ah. Smoke bombs?"the man asked.

"It's a little late for that, pokeathlete,"the girl replied, eyes glowing fiercely.

"Doom,"muttered Shane, throwing up a pokeball, "Come on out." At least the odds were fair now

The men turned and threw their own pokeballs. Just for a change, they were a lucario, a dragonite and a kadabra. Ira groaned, "This is really NOT my morning."

* * *

**Game: Either let me know your guesses, or don't. It's more to get you thinking. This set covers everything so far.**

**1) Legends and legendaries - what's the difference?  
2) Who killed Jupiter?  
3) What did Misty say to Ira  
4) What was Ira's job?  
5) All the priestess stuff... Can you a) guess what the others are and b) work out what they are?  
6) Catagories - let's see who gets closest at soring the types into the 4 prementioned catagories (I'd like that one, please).  
7) What relationship do the (NOTE - female and NO gay relationships here) four girls? (Ira, Mahira, Chaos and Lakiya)**

**And that's it. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Legends explained

A.N.: Sorry it's been so long - the reason's on my profile. Here, all characters are mentioned, although most have little part to play. Also, there is an extra part at the bottom, which is part of the story, but not... You'll see what I mean when you get there. Small amount of language near the bottom, but it's not too bad, and I'm almost certain most of you have heard the word before.

**Lastly, we shall introduce a very important person here - the voice of the narrator (is someone, but no telling yet). He has sections to himself.**

**Ok, here it goes... (sorry about spellings - checker died)**

* * *

Ash walked into the room, smiling happily to himself. Then he saw the screen, "Oh."

"Oh indeed - they seem to be in need of some help,"came Misty's worried reply.

By now, a crowd had gathered around the screen, watching the action. The energy students had arrived first, having been let out of class by Mahira - Pokeathlete Ally King was the first, a seventeen year old girl with crimson hair, tied in a pony tail, and strong, pained hazel eyes. She stood silently to one side, whilst the others gazed on.

Adam, a sixteen year old with short, brown hair, spiked all around, followed her, his deep brown eyes searching for someone to talk to. On his baggy white shirt, he wore the orange badge of the energy trainer.

Behind him came Jane and Scott. They had been together for longer than S.A.W.D. had existed, and never left the others sight. The latter had a desert tan, showing him to be from Orre, and short, dirty-blonde hair. His blue eyes rested on his girlfriend's, also blue. Jane's hair was straight, brown, and came down to her mid-back. It shone with endless care and washing.

Cory, the last member of energy so far, followed them in, keeping away from the main group. Her eyes, which radiated form green to black, were fixed on the screen, ready to take note of the fight that was taking place - after all, someone had to win. Her slight fringe did not impair her eye-sight; maroon hair (which many have called the colour of blood) swept down to her waist.

"Ok, clear off. There's nothing to see here!" Misty tried to make them go, but still they came.

The spaces and times, having no teacher yet, arrived shortly afterwards. Between the two groups, there were only four present, two boys and two girls; Travis (called TK), with light brown hair and brown eyes, was standing next to Michael, 17, with spiky black hair and red eyes. Kallen Angela Phoenix, the 18 year old time guardian, was making herself busy, whilst the 18 year old space ranger, Mori, tried to talk to her. Kallen's black eyes and hair was very different to Mori's green eyes and pale brown hair. Both wore it loose and shoulder length, but that was about as far as the similarities went.

"Look, I'm busy. Will you please all get out of the control room?"Misty asked once more, internally punching herself, "Hey, where's Kurogasa? Did Lakiya send him somewhere?"

Kurogasa was, currently, the only member of matter. The lack of his blue, friendly eyes, and brown, slightly spiked, hair, made Misty wonder where he was.

"Oh no,"Michael said, "I saw him in the training room. Miss Lakiya wouldn't let him out."

Misty looked slightly puzzled as to why the blonde woman would keep the boy captive, but shrugged it off. She knew very little about the four girls who, for want of a better phrase, ran the place. Of course, technically, she and Ash were in charge, but they could do what they wished, when it boiled down to it.

"Well, that answers that question. How's Ira getting on?"asked Ash. Everyone stared at him.

"Can you see the screen?"

"Yes. A girl who..."he stopped for a moment, "Oh - that's Ira."

Sarcastic clapping followed.

* * *

_'And at that moment, the world blinked. In that single moment that their eyes were shut, something happened - something that would _irreversibly_ seal their fate for eternity. In that single moment, the future was re-written - both for better and for worse in one. What exactly happened shall not be told - not yet - but it changed the hearts of the men and pokemon that were still free from the evils, giving them _strength_ and courage anew. In that moment, the legends once again stepped into the spotlight - and went to war.'_

_

* * *

__  
_"Um... Ira?"Bruce asked.

"Yes?"she asked.

"Where did all those grunts go, and what's with the dress?"

Ira looked down, to see herself dressed in a deep, aqua dress. It had straps, rather than sleeves. The skirt came down to her feet, and then just hung, a few milimeters above the ground. There was a circlet of silver upon her head. A thin belt was around her waiste - a belt of brown leather. Daggers were slotted into this, but there was a severe lack of pokeballs.

"Oh my word... What am I doing in this?"

"I think that's what the guy just asked you,"commented Shane, "Although it does seem strange..."

"Well, I know this is my dress for duty - but this is ridiculous!"

* * *

_'In truth, Ira did know why she was wearing the dress, but knew that now was not the time to say. It was a sign of what was to come, and struck fear into her heart. She knew that her time was growing short, and that, soon, justice was to be served.'_

* * *

"What duty?"asked Bruce, pretending it was said for Shane's sake; in truth he had forgotten.

"You know - the one where, as a priestess of time, I run around for three hours before even the sun is up, 30 minutes at lunch, an hour as the sun is setting and two at midnight."

"Oh, THAT duty."

"Signora?"

Everyone turned. Zack was standing, but his eyes glowed purpley pink.

"Yes?"asked Ira, hesitantly.

"The dark one... He comes, Signora,"Zack said, with a thick, Italian accent.

"He doesn't talk like that,"Shane whispered to Ira.

She glared at him, as if to say 'I know - shut up.'

"The dark one... Who is he?"she asked, now more confident in herself.

"The one for whom the evils come,"the boy shuddered violently.

"Enough - time to move, boys. Thankyou for your warning, Mewtwo."

"Sei il benvenuto, signyora." Zack's eyes returned to normal, as he dropped to the floor. Ira caught him as he fell.

"You ok?"she asked, quietly.

Zack shuddered slightly, thinking she was one of the U.A.W.D.

"It's fine, Zack - she's for us, not against us,"said Shane, hastily, "And what the heck do you mean by 'Mewtwo'?"

"Not really... I... I don't think I can walk,"his eyes tried to hide the fear, "Please don't leave me here..."

"No chance of that one,"said Shane, "If they leave you, they leave me, and that's one wasted rescue mission."

Ira swallowed a laugh, "Don't worry - I'll carry you. But we need to be quick."

"There's nothing to see anyway. No point sightseeing, unless you want to head to Cyrus' private library."finished Bruce. Bruce leaned close to her, and whispered, "I knew we should fight our way through. How can we be fast if you're piggy-backing him?"

Ira smiled sadly, blinking tears from her eyes - tears which pleaded for mercy - and helped Zack to stand. No one understood those tears then. She wiped her eyes, then lifted Zack gracefully onto her back and, telling him to hold tight, began to run, eyes squinted tightly. Bruce and Shane struggled to keep up.

"Um... Excuse me?"asked Zack, whilst they were running.

"Yes?"Ira replied, biting her lip.

"What happened to me?"

She stopped for a moment. Shane noticed in time, and stopped to, but Bruce ran straight into him.

"The poison has made you a host,"she replied simply.

"A what?"asked Zack, even more confused than before.

"A host - all sorts of being can inhabit the body of a host - both good and evil. Normally displaced minds, but sometimes something more. In your case, it seems like Mewtwo decided to inhabit your mind for a while. That, in turn, has cemented the two of you together - nothing else can enter your mind now,"she explained, slowly.

Shane turned to look, "But surely..."

"The tablet? That was simply to stop the evils finding you first, so that you would be linked to a legendary instead,"Ira looked at Bruce, who had just opened his mouth, "To turn the legendaries evil, they had to kick them out of their own minds, and let one of the evils inhabit it instead. It can be reversed, of course. Most things can."

"Wait... So a legendary pokemon will come and live - part time - in my mind. That's cool, isn't it?"asked Shane, looking slightly pleased.

"No. It's not cool. The legendaries are more annoying than you could possibly know. I can only speak of a few of them, but, between us, we all agree that none make the best mind-mates."

"So, what's wrong with them?"

* * *

"MORI!"everyone shouted, quickly deciding that that had been the one part of the conversation they had wanted to hear.

"Oops, sorry!"she said, having sat on the southern button

* * *

*Backtrack to just before the blinking - southern button.*

"And so, I said to Ira, 'what's wrong with Uxie' - and she said 'what's not?'"Chaos laughed as she spoke, skipping toward the park, Cleo next to her.

"So what were the legendaries like? You seem to know them well."

"Well, not all of them, but I can tell you what I know, and have heard." Chaos cleared her throat, "My opinions first - Articuno is a snobby little girl. Zapdos is an adoring, lovesick teenage boy. Latios is REALLY protective of his sister - and always going on about her. Latias is always going on about how brave her brother is, and is completely dependant on him..."

_'Am NOT_!'came the voice of Latias into her mind. Chaos mentally stuck out her tounge in reply.

"... Rayquaza is a self-centred celebity. Deoxys is completely random and impossible to follow. Jirachi seems to have very little intelligence - thinking that a 'combee' is a fire type. Mespirit is has NO sense of humour and Rotom has too much of one,"Chaos breathed deeply, "Now, Mahira says that Moltres is a bitchy bird brain. Raikou is a hyper-active teenager. Entei is as stubborn as a goat. Ho-Oh thinks of himself as superior to all. Azelf is... What did she say again?... a 'food loving maniac'. Dialga is a highly stung woman, who believes strongly she is in the wrong group. Heatran is... How do I put this whilst still keeping it t rated... very keen to use her femenine charms (A.N.: If you don't get my idea, it's not my place to explain). Oh, and Arceus... the female control freak."

"Ok, ok! I get the picture!"laughed Cleo.

"Don't you want to hear about the others? We're still a little way from the park."

"Go on then. I have nothing better to say, although plenty of things I could."

"Layika's opinion is that the four regies are beeping idiots - literally beeping, that is. Groudon is slobby idiot who refuses to learn. Palkia... I get the impression that he is much like Dialga - except he has temper issues. When's he's angry... What did she say now... I remember; he's as cruel as our opponent, but on our side. As likely to attack his own teammates as the opponent, however. Girantina is far too formal for this day and age, acting much like a medieval princess. Shaymin is obsessed by toffees - don't ask. Oh, and celebii is an argumentative little snitch."

"Sounds like fun,"smiled Cleo.

"Oh, but it is. You should see what Ira has to put up with - There's mew, the flirty, childish lady - not as bad as Heatran, mind you, but bad none the less. Mewtwo is... an intelligent Italian, who always has message - most often warnings of doom. Suicune is headstrong, and impossible to hold back. Lugia... imagine Mahira's description of Arceus, but without the power, male, and more violent. Kyogre obsevivly cleans everything she comes near, and Uxie spends her entire life singing. Badly. Then there's Darkrai - nice enough guy, if you find the white one, but black will eat you alive and grey could do either. Prolem is, only Ira can tell the difference by looking, and only has any form of control over Mr White - the nice one with the habit of scaring people, and the one that U.A.W.D. has got. Cresselia is so shy that she never speaks, except in dire circumstances. Lastly, there's manaphy - the three year old who believes that the soul purpose of life - anyone's life - is to do jigsaws with him. Sweet, but can get annoying."

Cleo stopped for a moment, "But surely all the legendaries are being held captive?"

"Sort of. Their minds have been pushed out, and left to wander. Unfortunatly, that means that every now and again a random legendary from our groups pops up in our minds - sometimes saying something useful, and sometimes not."

Chaos turned to Cleo. Cleo's head was tipped slightly to one side, "How come we're at the park already? And what are you wearing?"

True enough, they were at the park. Chaos looked down at herself, and gasped. Just like Ira, this was her ceremonial outfit. However, it was different to the previous one. She wore a single piece of white cloth, wrapped around her like a loose toga. Her right shoulder, and side of her chest, was uncovered, whilst the loose fabric was pinned behind her, comming down only to her knees. She had no shoes on, but two purple rings around her left foot, and wider ones on both wrists. From the wrists came two long ribbons of pale cloth, as well as some strings with leaf-shaped charms on them.

"Do you have a spare pair of shoes?"Chaos asked, "I hate walking in bare feet."

Cleo shook her head, "Nope."

_'And so it has begun._'Latias' voice echoed in Chaos' mind.

_'What has?'_

_'You know what - think about it.'  
_  
_'Oh. That_.'Chaos' mind sounded most unimpressed. She had clicked, just like Ira...

"So, would that guy over there be the person we're looking for?"asked Cleo, pointing to a boy sitting under a tree. We know this boy as Maikeru.

Chaos walked up to him, "Um, hi, I'm Chaos Sora, from S.A.W.D. Space commander, er... what was the other one... Oh, and High Space Priestess."

The boy looked at her, eyes squinted slightly, but said nothing.

"So... Do you want to join?"she asked, smiling innocently.

Maikeru looked at her in disbelief, "You... want me?"

"Why would I not want you?"came her reply.

He looked to the ground, a slight tear in his eye, "Nobody wants me."

"Well, we do, so are you comming?"Chaos replied, standing with her arms folded, _'Latias'  
_  
_'Yep!'  
_  
_'Come and get us!'  
_  
Latias swooped down from the sky, as Cleo and Maikeru looked in amazement.

"WOW!"shouted Cleo, starting to run around in circles, Bubbles in tow, "We're riding Latias!"

Maikeru looked at Chaos, and nodded slowly. Chaos smiled in reply, and jumped onto her legendary's back. Cleo jumped immediatly behind her. Maikeru hesitated slightly, hoping against hope that not everyone was as forward, or young, as these two girls. What Chaos was doing as a commander, he knew not, but he was wanted.

* * *

Misty turned to Ash, expecting him to say something. That he did, but it wasn't useful; "Well, they don't need help any more."

"Yes, and they just showed off Latias to the entire city."she snapped, ignoring the strange looks from the other members.

Ash shrugged, "It was already common knowledge."

Just then, Chaos stuck her head around the door, "We're back! Ira wants a meeting in ten. Ash, Misty - be there."

Ash looked behind him, "Well, you heard her - let's do this!"

"Ash."Misty sounded most unimpressed.

* * *

Mahira stared at the mirror in disbelief. Her ginger hair had, by some miracle, tidied itself, and was now lying loose down her back. On her head, she wore what looked sort of like a helmet, but made of a golden triangle, folded over her head, and set with an emerald. She wore a tight-fitting red suit, made of lire. It came down to her ankles, and had two straps for sleeves - tied behind her neck. She wore matching gloves, and splayed boots, which came up to her knees.

_'Azelf?'  
_  
_'Yes?'  
_  
_'What the heck's happening?'  
_  
_'Can't you work it out?... Do you know where I put my cookies?'  
_  
_'No and no.'  
_  
_'Oh...'  
_  
Mahira stopped for a moment, before running toward where she knew Lakiya would be.

Lakiya met her in the corridor. The former had her golden hair clipped, to keep the fringe out of her eyes. She wore what seemed to be a bikini, but was made out of green-coloured kevlar. On her feet were high boots, brown in colour. The clip was golden, and decorated with an emerald.

"Ok, what the heck's going on?"Mahira asked.

"Can't you tell, weasel?"sneered the other.

Mahira rubbed her fist in the palm of her hand, begging herself not to loose control, "No." Her teeth were gritted.

"Well, then, ask Azelf. I have better things to be doing - like finding that last newbie,"Lakiya stormed off, stiletto heels clicking on the polished floor.  
As she watched her cousin leave, "Crap." She had suddenly realised what was happening.

* * *

_'So, I hear that some of you are curious about the categories. I know I was when I first heard. I cannot tell you much now - I am only learning myself - but here it goes.  
_  
_'Firstly, the categories are called **Time, Space, Matter **and finally **Energy**. These names, however, are little to do with the roles - they are translations of a more ancient language than our own - the words themselves are unknown.  
_  
_'These categories are also the names of the units at S.A.W.D..  
_  
_'Into these categories, the pokemon types are split as follows: Time: water, psychic, fighting, ice and dark; Space: Flying, normal and dragon; Matter: ground, rock, bug, grass and poison; energy: fire, steel, electric and ghost. In these types, all things are combined.  
_  
_'The legendaries can also be split into categories. Time: Mew, Mewtwo, Suicune, Lugia, Kyogre, Manaphy, Uxie, Darkrai, Cresselia._  
_'Space: Articuno, Zapdos, Latios, Latias, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Jirachi, Mespirit, Rotom_  
_'Matter: Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Groudon, Palkia, Girantina, Shaymin, Regigigas_  
_'And Energy: Moltres, Raikou, Entei, Ho-Oh, Dialga, Heatran, Arceus  
_  
_'Now for a little bit of history. In the beginning, there was an egg. From that egg came the one who shaped the pokemon world with her thousand arms. People say that the other eggs came from that one, but they do not know. In the beginning, there were 35 eggs, floating around in nothing. But where did the eggs come from? I'm sure you can work out what hatched from them. The answer - there was something; someone else there first. What was that something? I know not - but something laid the eggs.  
_  
_'Many thousands of years before our time, warriors of power never matched since fought alongside pokemon, not men, in a boldly war for supremacy. Many lives were lost on both sides; people wonder why Girantina is the legendary in charge of the dead, well, there's your answer. The men wondered why these warriors, four in total, fought for pokemon, and not for their own race. The war lasted for 15 long years, before the pokemon finally won. Then, to the surprise of the human race, they went back to their fields and caves - even helping humans, when their aid was required. That day, the humans understood. The warriors had fought for a world where men and pokemon could live in peace - and they had foreseen that, had the humans won, pokemon would of been enslaved to their bidding. For eternity.  
_  
_'The men of the time went to find these warriors, to thank them for the happieness they had bought. But they only found the one, seated alone on the grass - a boy sitting next to her, and 9 legendaries gathered around her feet. The warrior was crying bitter tears, the boy - her brother - trying to comfort her. When the men approached, the group fled, all in separate directions. Not realising, they followed the warrior.  
_  
_'The warrior ran up a mountain - not slowing once - tears still flowing fast from her eyes. Upon the mountain, at the very summit, the men saw - to their horror - the other three warriors. One had an arrow through their heart, gasping for air- one was bleeding to death, from the wounds they had sustained in the war, lieing sliently, her eyes shining with fear. The third - she was sitting perfectly still - A boy was looking worridly at her; the men noticed a gash across her cheak, oozing purple and green slime. All 35 legendaries had gathered upon that mount, and glared down the men. The two boys were accompanied by two others - the four brothers of the warriors they were. Their was no-one to comfort the brothers of the dieing, rather they sat, empty eyes, pleeing to the men with unspoken words. It was obvious who they blamed for the deaths they saw.  
_  
_'The legendaries turned from the men, and gathered around their warriors. The brother of the still one shouted aloud, promising to return to take revenge on evil. The legendaries silenced the rest of his outcry, then turned inwards. In one fluid movement, they were gone. The men stared at the empty summit. All that was there now was the blood of the fallen. The men paced back to their village - heads hung in shame. Their race had killed the warriors - there was no doubt about it. The ooze was evidently poison, and the other two could not be healed. The last... the chances were she would kill herself, to be with her sisters.  
_  
_'But as the tale passed into legend, and then into myth, things were forgotten - parts were lost - until all that was left was that which we still remember - that the legends shall return, and with them bring justice.'_

* * *

**Hopefully that cleared some stuff up for you.**

**Question time!**

**1) Who is the narrator?  
2) What is this meeting about?  
3) What is going on?  
4) (forgot it last time) Their mountain? How can you own a mountain?  
5) Who's hosting who? (I've already decided, but lets see if anyone can guess)  
6) Where is everyone else from the anime? Surely they should be helping.**

**Once again, sorry. The reason for the updating is on my profile. (I LOVE the weekend now!)**


	5. Chapter 5 Meetings, Men and Monsters

**A.N.: Before we begin, I must appologise for part of this chapter... I'll explain at the end. I'll also apologise for this one being my OC based, and a little boring. It's just important you know this stuff, and it goes here.**

* * *

Meetings, Men and Monsters

... Or Pocket Monsters, at least

"Ash?"Someone asked from behind him.

"Yes?"He replied, turning around. His face fell.

Behind him was his mother, the great Delia Ketchum. Once a trainer of legendary skill and renown, she had given all of that up to raise her son. Now she stood there, a broken soul amongst many. She still wore the same outfit she had worn whenever she had been in the garden, but it was torn, and the bottom was burnt slightly. Her face, once flawless, was now covered in the scars of deep gashes - the middle finger on her left hand had been burnt away. Everyone had lost things in this war, but none more than her.

"I'm coming with you." she said simply.

"Ok, Mrs Ketchum," replied Misty, before Ash could say otherwise.

Delia smiled, and, grabbing Ash by the arm, walked out of the door, Misty in tow.

The three of them walked through the empty streets. Everyone was at work now, and the children at school. Most people worked in the hospital, or in private functions - a sort of spy network. Then there were a few others, like mechanics and cooks. They came to the circle, and slowed.

The circle was simply an area with no buildings; rather it had been divided into quarters. Each quarter represented one of the categories, and the relevant temples were around the edge. From north west, moving round in a clockwise direction, the order of them was create, wind, ocean, time, knowledge, moon (the 6 of time), earth, land, universe, matter, night, forest (matter 6), skies, twins, starts, space, emotion, châteaux (space 6), light, fire, will, energy, past and queen (energy 6, believe it or not). In the center, there was a small amount of no-man's land, where the rocks were painted red, green and purple.

The group crossed the circle, taking great care not to kick any rocks from their place. The air was always still here. Beyond the circle were the dorms - one for each category, and six rooms in each. Most people had houses, but those who were studying under the high priestesses were ordered to sleep there.

Just outside of time, Ira met them. She had changed back into her civilian clothes.

"So where are you new friends?"Asked Delia.

Ira looked at her, "Bruce is taking Shane and Zack over to the hospital."

Misty blinked twice - that was the longest sentence she had heard Ira say, in public, for about four years.

"Makes sense. You wanted a meeting?"Asked Ash, eager to get things started.

Ira nodded, "follow."

She led them to a building closer to the center of town. It was run down, with missing windows. Misty shuddered at the thought of a top-secret meeting being held in there. Inside, there were some chairs, and a circular table. Chaos sat between Laky and Mahira, who were eyeing each other with loathing.

"Sit,"Ira shut the door behind the four of them, and seated herself at the last chair, "So, you all know why we are here?"

"No," said Ash, happily.

Ira looked across at Chaos.

"Well, the time has come for us to start being more honest with you. You know the legend of the legends?"The younger asked.

Misty and Delia nodded - Ash looked blank.

Ira sighed, and passed him a sheet of paper, with some hurriedly drawn sketches on it.

"Oh, THAT legend," he shouted, earning him glares from three members of the congregation, "What about it?"

Ira touched her necklace, and looked down at her feet, "One of the requirements for the legends to return is that all of the chosen ones are ready for judgement to come."

"That's not in the legend," corrected Misty.

Chaos looked at her, "It is. Much has been lost to time. The requirements are one part - names are the other."

"So how does Ira know?"Questioned Ash.

She looked at him with unblinking eyes, "Because I serve time, and to time they were lost. It also states that the chosen ones must, they themselves, start the process of defeat. The legends shall only return to destroy the root of all evil. They will only come once enough hosts of evil have been destroyed."

"Great, does that mean we get to go kill some more bad guys?"Mahira shouted, earning her the same stares Ash had received moments before, "Um... sorry."

"Yes and no,"Ira stated, coldly.

"Meaning?"

Ira shook her head. Misty suddenly realised that, although all four girls controlled the operations, it was Ira who had complete command. "Pass. We need to select the chosen, and prepare them for duties beyond those you could anticipate. We need to match them to their roles, and give them as great a chance of success as we can."Ira turned her head away, and inaudibly muttered, "Because if we fail again..."

Chaos stuck up her hand in the air, "But what about the 20th?"

Ira smiled, "Her name is Ashley Sylva Wisteria."

Delia looked up, "I remember her - she was such a cute baby... Do you know where her brother is?"

Misty could see Ira's mind working. "No," the girl lied.

"Shame, he was such a nice boy..."

Ash looked at her, and grumbled something along the lines of 'he beat me'.

Lakiya glared at them, "And the point of this meeting is to say what, exactly?"

Mahira suddenly clicked on, just moments before the other, and dove into her bag, "We're choosing new teams, right?"She sounds exited. Chaos' eyes lit up, and Ira smiled sadly, laying her own papers down on the desk.

Lakiya stood up to leave, "I'm not having anything to do with this. I want Kurogasa and Tarrow, but other than that, I don't care!" She stormed out, leaving the others staring at the place she just left.

"Mahira..."Ira warned.

"I want someone I rescued, but other than that... Oh, and Scott - and Ally's good too."Mahira also turned and left.

Chaos wiggled in her chair, "I want Cleo, oh and the boy would be nice too - he's very strange, but I think he's funny."

Ira looked at her. If she had of worn glasses, she would have been peering over the top of them, "Well, I need your opinion on these lists I prepared last night..."

The youngest shot out of the room, closely followed by Misty. Ash followed her, more out of curiosity than anything else. Delia stayed seated.

Ira pushed those papers to one side, drawing some new ones from her bag. Delia smiled.

"Now, to the real business. What happened this morning..."

"Just before we begin, you do know Misty suspects us, don't you?"Delia asked.

Ira nodded, "She tried to get it out of me this morning. So, earlier today..."

* * *

Kurogasa was sitting on the grass, book in hand. He could hear everyone else down by the pool, but knew he needed to get this report finished. He stared into space - if only he had been in another category, he could have been with everyone else, playing water volleyball. Instead, he was the only person who ever had homework, and everyone had deserted him. He didn't blame them - on a hot day, the pool was the place to be, especially when you had been told to go and enjoy yourself. It hadn't been so bad before... No, he mustn't think of that. He must never, ever think of that again.

"Hey, matter guy I've forgotten the name of!"

He looked up, eyes narrowed against the sun, "Yes?" It was Ash.

"I have a message for Lakiya for you. Well... From Ira actually. 'Don't bother with the work - enjoy yourself today.'" the leader commanded.

"Did Ira say why?" He didn't want to do Lakiya's report on the formation of language, set today and due tomorrow, but didn't want to be in trouble, either.

Ash though for a moment, "It was something along the lines of 'enjoy it while you have time'... Oh I dunno."

"Good enough for me!" Kurogasa stood up and, throwing his books in his bag, ran toward the pool.

* * *

"You sure?"Asked Delia. Ira hadn't spoken for about three minutes, and even she was starting to wonder what the girl was up to.

Ira nodded, "Yes. If we don't act soon, the past will come back to haunt us."

"You're really sure? You could always go home, you know. Well, you four can," Delia looked down at herself, "We could fight evil ourselves."

Ira shook her head, "No. We have to finish the job. Well, the job must be finished before the gap opens again. If it isn't done by then... Heaven help us."

"Heaven help us anyway," Delia muttered.

Ira shrugged, "Heaven is what people do. There's so little light left in the world that I doubt heaven is too big right now."

Delia smiled at the girl, "Cheer up. It's not that bad."

"Oh, but it is."

Delia stared at her.

"_When the night child commeth again, _

_When the sun no longer shines,_

_When the rivers flow with poison,_

_I shall come._

_When the darkness comes once more,_

_When the birds no longer fly,_

_When the skies are dark with smoke,_

_I shall come again._

_When the black one rises anon,_

_When the plains are black with ash,_

_When the trees are destroyed for timber,_

_I shall come again._

_When the godless rules one more time,_

_When the sun no longer shines,_

_When the fires no longer burn,_

_I shall come again._

_When heaven looses its glory,_

_When angels lose their wings,_

_When there is no other light left to fight,_

_I shall come again._

_And when we rise upon the hills,_

_Our brothers standing there,_

_The earth shall once more know joy,_

_When we come again._

_But only if we win again._"

Ira recited the words, her eyes distant as she said them.

Delia looked at Ira, "Pretty, but that was?"

"The song of the legends. The origin is lost to even the vaults of time. I look and wonder what it means, I sat and stared for days on end. But know I think I understand - if the legends fail, and if we fail to be ready for them, then the world shall never know joy again."

"You're not telling me everything."

"Of course not."Ira turned, "And anyway, I have some letters to post."

* * *

Ashley Wisteria stood at the base of Mount Silver. She knew it had to be here - she just knew it. Smiling to herself, she began the steep climb, only to notice something on the ground. Sliding back down, she picked it up. It was a letter.

_Ashley,_

_You don't yet know who I am, where I'm from, or what I'm doing, but I'm going to ask a favour of you. When you get up the mountain, ask for directions to 'time's classroom'. They'll know what you mean. I hope to meet you in person soon,_

_Someone from up top._

_P.S. Can you dance?_

Ashley looked up. Above her, she saw a pokemon flying. She smiled. She had only been two the last time she had seen a bird pokemon - outside of battle, of course. Once more, she started back up the mountain - they were waiting for her up there - but they wouldn't be for much longer.

**

* * *

**

**A.N.: It was the poetry I was appologising for. I'vw just really wanted to write some recently... Ok, question. Anyone who submitted a character needs to answer 1, orelse I'm making the answer up on your behalf. Everyone else can ignore 1.**

**1) Can your character dance? Or sing? Or play an instrament?**

**2) 'Yes and no'... What does that one mean?**

**3) What did Delia loose? And how long has she been fighting?**

**4) What is it Kurogasa had forbidden himself to think of?**

**5) Fail again?**

**6) Delia and Ira - what's going on there?**

**That should be enough for you to think about for now...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

3 am, Johto time. Ren had been sleeping soundly for the last few hours, until someone pulled off his covers. Unconsciously, he pulled them back. He was really not prepared for what came next.

"Urk!"He sat up with a start. Or at least he tried to.

Unable to sit, Ren looked down at himself, to find Lakiya grinning evilly at him, whilst sitting on his stomach, "Rise and shine, sleepy!" The blonde woman stood up, and walked out.

Ren rolled back over, and went back to sleep.

5 minutes later, exactly the same thing happened again. And again. And again. In total, it took about an hour for Ren to finally give up on sleep, at which point, Lakiya dragged him out of the room - quite literally - and through a door at the end of a corridor. Then another. Then another. And then up some stairs, and along another corridor.

When she finally let go of his ankle, Ren found himself in a room, full of desks and chairs. On five of the desks were cans of cola Two young man was sitting at these desks, one sipping his can, the other doing something with some cards.

"Morning, I'm Kuro!"The sipper called (I shall now refer to Kurogasa as Kuro most of the time).

"Ren," he mumbled back, completely unaware of the fact he was still sitting on the floor, in his nightclothes.

"Tarrow," the other man muttered, focused on his cards.

Lakiya glared at him, "Get up and find a chair. And WHERE are the others?"She shouted.

Just on cue, Chaos ran through the door, "Sorry I'm late! I bought your other three over! The two boys are from my end, and Ally's moved over from Mahira's!" The girl ran back out the door, leaving three confused people behind her.

"What do you do?"Lakiya snapped.

"Pokeathlete," replied Ally, glancing around, "Although I thought I was in energy yesterday..."

"Co-ordinator," the younger boy, Daisuke responded.

Lakiya snorted, before turning to the last of the three, Evan, "And you?"

"Whatever I'm told," he replied.

Lakiya smiled, "Good answer. Now get out, go up two floors, and find another classroom."

"But..."

"No. Do. I'll let you sleep in my rooms, I'll even let you join us for festivals, but I already have what I need. Now get lost." she shouted, before kicking him out of the door, and slamming it in his face, "And now, sit down, and we shall begin."

* * *

By now, Evan was as lost as it was possible to be. He had followed Lakiya's instructions to the letter, but was not gazing around an entire floor painted orange. Even the ceiling, with the exception of a few burnt patches, had been painted. Just then, he saw Mahira walking toward him, "Hello?"He asked.

"There you are. Now hurry up, and what the heck was Lakiya thinking? This place is worse than a plusle warren." she stopped for a moment, "Then again that pathetic excuse for a woman seems to love the things more than the plusle. This way, and pick your feet up!"

Mahira marched Evan toward one of the many rooms on this floor. Chaos ran up behind them, "Hi Mahira - Lakiya's taken Ally, to make an entire squad. Evan can be your guardian for you, seeing as she's not letting go of Tarrow, and seems to of kicked him out. Actually, she was quite considerate there... She didn't torture him first - or give you another pokeathlete, for that matter. Everyone else is the same, um... Right, go find minions for myself and Ira! Bye!"

Chaos ran off again, eyes sparkling.

"Does she show up everywhere?"Evan asked the woman before him.

"Oh no - normally Ira plays gofer, but she's busy this morning - paperwork. Don't see the point of it myself - if someone finds it, they'll have the names of every single person here."Mahira thought for a moment, "I think I prefer Chaos being gofer, though. Ira tends to say 'here's your job. Do it. Oh, and the world's going to explode in...'" Mahira looked down at a non-existent watch on her arm, "'one year, two months, three days, nine hours, ten minutes and thirty two seconds, unless we manage to finish this.'"

"Seriously?"

"Give or take a minute."

"Actually, three. It is one year, two months, three days, thirteen minutes dead, now," Ira mused, wandering past them.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"About six places, but at the moment, I'm here." she turned to them.

"Like teaching?"

"No." Ira turned to her, "I don't start until 7."

"Wow, that's nice of you."

Ira shrugged.

Suddenly, something struck in Evan's mind, "Wait, you teach and you're, like, 14?"

Ira raised an eyebrow, "Want to see why?"

"Is that a challenge?"He replied.

Ira smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow, "Battle, 6 o'clock tonight, in the circle."

"Doubles with a friend?"

"Deal."

Ira turned to leave, her mind racing. If any of her newbies were like this... She sighed. Only 11 minutes now.

"Evan, I think you need some serious practise," Mahira sighed.

"Oh, why? She's only a kid. I'm thinking of going easy on her." he replied.

"I wouldn't recommend it - despite being only a guardian, and the friend she'll probably bring being a pokeathlete, they mean business."

"In what way?"

"They fight to win."Mahira turned to him, "Guardians are supposed to be the weakest of us. I'm supposed to be the strongest trainer in the place, being one of only four teachers and a trainer. She beats me hands down. Nobody else has ever defeated me in a straight pokemon battle. She's done it six times now."

Evan could hear the bitterness in her voice as she said it, "Could I send a message to Daisuke?"

Mahira looked at him, "Sure - or you could tell him after lunch. Do you think Ira's worried?"

"Don't think so - what gives you that impression?"

"If she speaks other to tell you how long until doomsday or to pass on a message. Normally, she won't even ask for a battle... Well, the only time she's said anything else to me was just before we..."Mahira stopped.

"Before we what?"

Mahira looked at him for a second, "I'm not supposed to say this, but I like you, so I will. Before we went into battle."

"Battle?"

Mahira ignored him, "Come on, I have a class to teach."

"Wait, who's in my class?"

"Adam, Scott, Jane, Cory and you. Not that you'd know them." she replied, grinning, "And now I'm going to introduce them to you."

* * *

Shane was being woken up again, to have more needles prodded in him, he assumed. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up once more. He looked across to where Zack was being shaken next to him. As his eyes focused, he noticed a girl sitting on the end of his bed, somehow managing to balance of the metal beam at the end.

"Hi, I'm Chaos, nice to meet you, Shane!"She giggled.

He just looked at her, "And...?"

"I'm not entirely certain..."She looked across at Zack, who was rubbing his eyes, sleepily, "Morning Zack!"

"Sorry?"

"I'm Chaos Sora. And Ira told me to tell you something, but I've forgotten what..."she rubbed her head for a few seconds.

'Who's she?' Zack mouthed at Shane.

Shane shrugged in reply.

"Oh yeah, she wants you to come down to the classroom. 10 minutes. Hey, Cassey!"She lent behind her, and the nurse came over, "Can I permanently steal your patients?"

The nurse nodded, "Just give them some breakfast, and don't overwork them."

"No need to worry about that. Ira knows when to stop. It's only Mahira and Lakiya who overwork people."Chaos called, before turning back to the boys, "Well, that's settled then. I'll give you five minutes to put some clothes on!"

Chaos scuttled out of the room, leaving two confused boys. Cassey also left.

"You met your legendry yet?"Zack whispered.

Shane shook his head, "You know what's going on?"

"Not a clue." the younger replied. He looked at himself, and then knocked at the door, "Um... We're not unchanged from yesterday, and it's not like we have other clothes..."

Chaos stuck her head back round the door, "Oh, ok!"She smiled, "This way!"

Cassey stopped her, and turned to the boys, "You're pokemon back."

They took them, and thanked her. Chaos grabbed them by the hands, and ran through the town with them. Surprisingly, there were quite a few people around, considering the time.

"Here we are!"Shouted Chaos. The boys seriously doubted anyone was asleep now.

The building she had led them to was huge - it had about six floors, each painted a different colour. The first was blue, then green, then purple, the fourth was orange, the fifth white and the last brown. Chaos used a card in her pocket to let them inside.

Leading them down winding corridors, Chaos led the boys to a room. Inside, there was a small table with six chairs, some bowls, a box of cereal and some mugs of coffee. A girl sat in one, looking very confused, but drinking the coffee all the same. Hearing the door open, she turned.

"Um... Excuse me... Do you know where I'm supposed to be?"She asked, "I'm Ashley."

Chaos smiled, "Right here. Ira's just late."

"Am not. You were early," her cold voice was heard from behind them, "I see you got my note."

"Hi Ira! I'll leave the boys with you!"Chaos smiled, dancing out of the room, "I have my own newbies to sort out!"

Ira looked at the three of them, eyes unblinking, "Have some coffee. You look like you need it."

"Thanks," Shane muttered, going to find his.

Zack looked at Ira for a moment, "Who was that? I know her name was Chaos but..."

"Chaos? She's my cousin... Sort of. She's the fourth teacher here - she's young, but she's good."Ira looked across to the window, then muttered something under her breath.

"Seriously? I don't mean to offend, but she sounds happy. You... Are more serious."

Ira looked at him, "No-one's happy. Not here. Everyone hurts. And what do you mean, more serious?"

"You talk older than you look."

She looked him in the eye, as though she was trying to see his soul, then shrugged, "The world has not been kind to my people."

Just then, a boy and a girl strolled in. The boy was Bruce, and the girl Kallen.

"Good morning. Now, we can begin."Ira went over to the round table, and sat upon one seat. As Shane watched her, he thought he saw a single strand of blue in her hair. In a moment, it was gone.

* * *

Chaos ran into her room, smiling happily. All five of her friends, new and old, were sitting there, talking. "Morning!"She shouted.

"Morning!"Cleo shouted back.

"Right, now I've finished running around, we can start. For those of you who don't know," she looked at Maikeru and Cleo, "This is where I teach you how to fight and, hopefully, not get yourselves killed. As well as anything else that I decide to tell you. Ok? Now let's get started. Lesson one for today - always eat breakfast!"

Chaos whipped the cover off of the sole desk in the room, to reveal many different foods, from many different places.

"Eat up!"She called, happily, before turning away from them. She looked out of the window, smiling to herself, '_We can do it, can't we?_'

'_If you set your mind to it, you can. Anybody could._'

'_Then let's get out and win this world back!_'

'_Yeah!_' came the entusiastic shout of Latias.

'_And when I do, I'm going to make a statue, and place it on Mount Ember.'_

'_Oh? Why?_'

'_As a tribute to those who have died, and those who will die._'

'_You're still upset about that, aren't you?_'

'_Of course I am. How did you feel when your brother's soul was stolen?_'

Silence came the stern reply. Chaos reached up to her face, to notice small, purple lines forming on the palm of her hand.

"Are you ok?"TK was standing behind her.

"Yeah, why?"Chaos replied, beaming, and clenching her fist behind her.

TK looked at her, "Because I bet I can tell you what you're thinking about."

"Of course you can. Now please be quiet and let me teach. You may be older, taller, stronger and..." she looked at him, "...and..."

"Better looking?"

"Hey!"She shouted, earning her some strange looks. She started laughing. "Ok, you may be older, taller, stronger and better looking than me, but I'm still in charge, and so stand up and earn your stripes!"

Everyone just stared at her some more, as she punched the air with the last word.

"Anyway... Let us begin again!"Chaos shouted, running up to the whiteboard, and starting to write on it.

'_Miss Chaos?_' a voice asked in her head, it was familiar... Certainly not a legendary. In her mind, she saw a beautiful, but mindless, girl, with a boy - black haired, with wire framed glasses and crimson eyes - unable to talk, but fiercely competitive. Chaos continued to write.

'_Miss Chaos?_' the voice said again. Chaos, finishing her writing, told her group to write, before asking the voice.

'_What do you want?_'

'_Miss Chaos - Randolph wanted me to say..._'

Chaos sat down, very fast, '_Wait... So that makes you...?_'

'_Angie. Yep. Oh, and I'd noticed my current state, thank you__._'

'_So, what did Randolph say?_'

'_That he's not your brother._'

'_I worker that one out - anyway, how's..._'

'_Death? Oh, it's beautiful. You should come and see sometime._'

She saw Mori raise her hand, '_Look, Angie. I need to go._'

'_Well, this is goodbye then. I'll go back to heaven, and you can carry on down here. Oh, and just to warn you..._'

'_The world will end in It's one year, two months, two days, twenty three hours and thirty minutes dead?_'

'_How do you of all people know?_'

'_I work with Ira._'

'_And..._'

'_She's good at that sorta thing, being a time priestess and all. Look, I really need to go._'

'_Well, good bye then. I'll see you in eternity._'

Chaos shivered slightly, before walking over to Mori, "Hi, what did you need?"

* * *

**A.N. Well, I hope you have enjoyed this slightly stranger chapter, and think you can probably guess what the big event tin the next will be. Haven't got much timeto waffle on tonight, so on with the questions!**

**1) Lakiya - what do you think of her? I want to see if my idea's working.**

**2) 'Until the world ends' - well, can they stop that one? And how?**

**3) Purple lines - what's that about**

**4) Angie and Randolf - what happened to them?**

**That's all I have time for today - goodnight.**


	7. Chapter 7 A battle, a rule, a something

**A.N.: Sorry this took so long - I could not get it to sound right in my head, although nothing was, technically, wrong with it. Sorry also for the battle scene which is more than slightly lacking, but I couldn't find a way in which I kept interest writing it, let alone you reading it, short of shortening it. Well, let's get on with the show!... Story.**

**Also, you can probably guess what this is for once you read it. Who's character would go anyway, who's would be put off, who's would now want to go, when they didn't previously, and who would, and will, never anyway? (tatty little building part)**

* * *

Lunch was a crowded affair, to say the least. All two thousand workers crammed into one hall, at the same time, which was not much bigger than the standard school hall.

TK was being tossed all over the place. In the three years he had belonged to S.A.W.D., it had only gotten worse. Once, someone had suggested letting the members go to lunch in timed slots, but Ash had readily turned this down, declaring that lunch was a time for food, fun and fellowship. In reality, it was more a giant melee of people fighting their way to the servers. There was always plenty of decent food, so he waited until it mob had cleared slightly, before deciding to walk up to the canteen, and collect his meal. Beside him stood Chaos, "Oh, are you sitting with us today, TK?"she turned to the server, "No - I do not want cabbage. Cabbage is yucky, and squishy, and mankey and... And tastes like rubber. I want cake! Nice cake, with lots of sprinkles!"

"I'm sorry, miss, but we don't have cake today."

"Oh..."Chaos sighed, "TK?"

"Fine by me,"he looked up, "Err... No thanks."he said, as the server picked up the cabbage bowl. This stuff was even worse than normal, having been microwaved, fried, and then left in a bowl of lukewarm water for a few hours. His shiny pikachu, Derek, also looked slightly disgusted at the mush.

Chaos grabbed his wrist, and dragged him to a table. Mori and Michael were already sitting there, talking.

"Hi guys!"shouted Chaos. Mori looked up, and waved slightly.

The two of them sat down, girls on the left and boys on the right.

"So, what we doing tomorrow?"asked Mori, smiling.

"Oh, this and that. Need to get the newbies up to speed."Chaos swung her legs absentmindedly from the high stool on which she sat, "Maybe some geography... Not sure yet. I'll decide then."

TK was busy cleaning his glasses, when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw stood a boy - around 15, a tray raised above his head. He had a mop of black, well-brushed hair, that flopped formlessly over his soft, brown eyes. He was tall for his age, and smiled happily at TK. On his tray were some perfectly formed chocolate brownies, "Would you like one?"he asked.

"Sure,"TK reached up for one. Chaos looked around.

"Thanks Alfie!"she grabbed one, "They said there weren't any cakes today."

"That's because these aren't cakes, they're chocolate brownies,"he said it without smiling once, seriously and with conviction. Then he smiled, trying hard not to laugh.

Chaos bit hers, "And they taste good too!" Smiling, she grabbed one for Michael and Mori.

"Oh, and I heard there were some new people here... Where are they? I wondered..."

"Mahira has them."Chaos smiled, "And yes, they are."

"Oh... I didn't think it would happen this fast..."he murmmered.

Mori looked at him, "Alfie, it's been 4 years."

TK knew of what they spoke. He had joined S.A.W.D. just a few weeks after it had happened - in just enough time to see the aftermath. Everyone had been affected by it, from the highest to the lowest member of the fragile society, in ways too complex to comprehend. It had taken years until they were fully operational again.

"I know. It just doesn't seem that long. And I never really believed it would happen."

"Well, it did. And now we need to face up to that, and get on with existing."Michael spoke a little more bluntly than normal, and immediatly regretted it.

"Yes - I know that too."Alfie looked up, "Well, no time to chat - I have brownies to deliver!" He smiled again, and walked over to the next table.

* * *

"You have the rest of the day to do what you want, although sometimes you'll have things to do in the evenings. You're first proper job will be in a few days, once we've decided on new strategies. Following me so far?"asked Mahira. She had managed to 'borrow' all of the new people over lunch, and was now explaining how things worked, "At any point, day or night, you may be summoned by Ash, Misty or Delia, and you will have to go. The four of us can only summon you on Tuesdays, or on a mission. Don't ask, its just how it works. The rest of the time, we can just ask you to come, but you are not bidden to do so. If you need something, knock on your leader's door. Unless you have Lakiya, then go see Kuro. We're supposed to help you. Oh, and if we're not there, for any reason, ask one of the others - Tarrow's a bad bet, unless you want your fortune told, at an astranomical price, and badly. Anything else... Oh, Misty is a bad choice for jokes, but Ash is a good one."

They looked at her, "And what are we supposed to do, exactly?"

Mahira looked at the group, "Destroy evil, rescue the legendaries, save the world," she looked up at the ceiling, almost praying, "Survive."

Evan elbowed Daisuke, "Want a battle, with Ira, tonight?"

Daisuke looked at him, "At a guess you've already agreed on my behalf."

"Yes."

"BOYS!"shouted Mahira, "Has anybody ever told you to be polite and listen when somebody is speaking to you? And do you have any respect?"

They looked at her.

"Sorry, now where was I... Oh yes - never, ever enter the tatty little hut near the gate. Unless escorted by me, Ira, Lakiya or Chaos. Even if Ash or Misty or one of us tells you to, but does not go with you, do not. Or else..."she looked at the ceiling, "Or else you will be found by them. And that is not what anybody wants. You can go anywhere else inside of the walls you wish. Just not there."

"Who is 'them'?"

Mahira just stared, "They are the eidolon."

* * *

_'Hello again. Did you miss me? Thought not. The eidolon... I'm not going to tell you what they are, however nicely you ask. Well, not yet, anyway. In a little while you will. You could try looking it up, I suppose. Of course I know what it means - it was I who discovered them - twas I, and my friend, who made the passage for them to guard. For them to use. And twas I and her who created the place of which Mahira speaks. But we must be moving on - time waits for no man - and time is not our ally.'_

"So WHERE was your report?"Lakiya shouted at Kuro.

"I didn't finish it, because Ash told me that you told Ira to tell him to tell me not to bother."

Lakiya looked at him, eyes narrowed, "You had better be right." She reached for her mobile, "Ash, did you tell Kurogasa not to bother with his homework?"  
Kuro could not hear the answer, but the way Lakiya's face fell told him all he needed to know. She hung up, and looked at him, before dialling another number.

"Hello?"

"Yes, of course it's me, child. Did you tell Ash to tell Kurogasa not to bother with his homework? Because if you did..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Why? Are you TRYING to undermine MY AUTHORITY!"

"I AM SORRY, BUT..."Lakiya was silenced.

"Yeah right."

"Wait - you're serious?" she nearly chocked on the words.

"But?" Again, the woman fell silent.

"Ok - goodbye."Lakiya hung up. "Ok - don't bother. I wanted it - but have been over-ruled by a teenage girl, with no sense of fashion, no reason to over-rule me and far too much power. Now get out before I over-rule her. Again."

Kuro ran. It was very rare for his teacher to admit defeat - and knew she would change her mind before long.

'_Ok, where are you, you stupid legendary._'

'_I'll tell Ira what you think of her._'

'_No you won't_'

'_Yes I will. Now shut up before I attack you._'the legendary sneered.

'_You wouldn't dare._'

'_Would!_'green sparks flew at Lakiya, as though Celebii was trying to prove a point. '_Now, what DID you want?_'

'_Is Ira really planning to do something THAT thick?_'

'_I thought it was clever - to be honest._'

'_Allright - what aren't I being told. Because when I get my hands on you._..'

'_Sorry, but that's more than my life's worth. Trust me._'

'_You're SCARED of a fourteen year old?_'

'_Not._'The green legendary lied.

'_Then why won't you tell me? IS she _scarier_ than me?_'

'_No... But everyone else would murder me if I told you - especially Latias, and Azelf, and Mespirit - and I doubt Ira would be too happy. Then I would be _cruelly_ tortured for eternity by all the legendaries who would die as a result of me telling you... Eternal pain... Uh... And you would hate me even more, for that matter. I've heard about your soft-spot for regice._'Celebii's words were in the same tone she used for gossip spreading.

'_Shut up. Now tell me what I want to know BEFORE I THROTTLE YOU!_'

But Celebii was already occupied with other business, and ignoring her threats.

* * *

Ira stood before Bruce, "I need you to battle with me."

Bruce continued to smirk, "So you came running to me, as I'm the strongest person who's not busy you know."he laughed.

"Not ever..."Ira raised her head as she said it, "There were others who were infinetly better than you."

Bruce looked at her, "But they're gone now, so you have me."

She looked at him, "In my memories, they shall abide."

"Ok, now spit out the truth. Why did you choose me?"he asked, "And don't say 'because you're good', because I know you're lying."

"For a reason you cannot comprehend. Not yet, anyway. And you are good. Or else..."

"Or else I'd be dead like the others."he smirked.

"No. You survived because you are a survivor - like me. Not because we're good - but because we survive when no one else does. Not to mention that you never faced that paticular unit."

"But they still lost, and I always win, so I must be better than them."

Ira glared at him, "You were never better than them, and never will be!"her voice rose, before falling to a whisper, "Never will you be greater than Jake, never quicker than Anna, and never more faithful than Sam."

"You wanna bet? Cause any record can be destroyed. And Anna was a ranger, not a pokeathlete. I may not of been around at the time, but I've heard, alright. I hear people whispering about it in the night. And sometimes in the day, too."

"One year, two months, two days, five hours, 30 minutes and 20 seconds."

"Until what?"

"Until the end."

"So THAT'S why you're talking... To bring another doom forecast on the place."

"So, will you do battle?"Ira would not comment on his last statement.

"You expect any less of me?"

* * *

"Rio, go!"shouted Ira, throwing her pokeball. A Riolu danced on the floor.

"Ursaring! Let's win this!"shouted Bruce, allowing his pokeball to fly high into the air.

Evan looked at Daisuke, who smiled back at him. "Arcanine! Take the stage!"the younger called, throwing his pokeball into the air. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lakiya frown in disgust.

"Typhlosion! Now is the time to win!"Evan threw a pokeball into the circle.

Ira looked across the field, as though she was sussing up the oppersition. Her eyes rested on the Arcanine for a moment, before smiling darkly. She looked across at Bruce, who nodded.

Chaos stood between the two teams, "Right, the battle for... What was the battle for again?"she thought for a second,"Oh! I remember! The battle with no prise is about to begin! In the blue sector, we have Ira Umiko, the challenged, and Bruce Gordon! In the orange, we have Evan Alexander Swayzer, the challenger, and Daisuke Hideki Daiadaru! Three pokemon each, well, six to a team... Not six each or three per team... Or twelve... Or twenty... But anyway! First team to knock out both of their opponents wins. Neither side may switch, other in the case of a pokemon being knocked out. Fusion moves are not allowed, not sure why, but there we go. May the best team win!"Chaos threw a flag in the air, before running, hands covering her head, as the battle started.

Each in turn, they performed their moves. Typhlosion was the first to fall, followed, within moments, by Riolu.

Ira returned him silently, before sending out her next pokemon - an Absol. The silence with which she threw the pokeball was almost as eery as the way she issued commands with her fingers, flicking numbers between 1 and 4.

Evan replied with a rhyperior, to which Lakiya was more please, eyes raising in slight amusement. It roared as it came out, immediatly ready to fight.

Bruce's Ursaring was the next to fall, after a powerful flamethrower whittled down its last ounce of HP. Out came a golduck, as the opposition cheered.

"They seem happy, don't they?"Cleo grinned down to Chaos.

"Yeah - but Absol hasn't had a hit yet!"Chaos grinned back, then turned back to the stage, "Arcanine is unable to battle! Well, I guess that's why it's on the floor... A moment for selections, please!" she twirled on the spot.

And so it continued, until only Ira and Daisuke remained on the field. Evan and Bruce both smirked, unable to comprehend the idea that either partner could ever loose. Both were on their last pokemon - a glaceon for Ira and a tangrowth for Daisuke.

"Ice shard!"

"Ancient power!"

As they called their moves, the sun began to glanced around at Mahira, who pulled a face.

"Um... Can you speed up a bit? We need to be gone..."Chaos murmmered, as the two continued to shout attacks.

"Please?"she asked again, before she noticed that both Daisuke and Ira had returned their pokemon, and were now facing her.

"So, who won?"Bruce asked.

Chaos looked at them, "I... I... I don't know..."

Ira looked up, "Oh. Time," and, grabbing Chaos by the hand, apologised to the other fighters for her early exit, and walked out.

"Still - who won?"he asked again.

Daisuke looked at him, "Well, the ref's gone, as is your partner."

"She is NOT my partner."

Up in the stands, Mori began to grin, "That would be funny, but I don't think that that was how the comment was intended."

"So I think that means they win, except the pokemon were both already returned, which implies that neither of you won. After all, I thought that both fainted on par."TK started, "Although there was the case in 2001 where Ash defeated Cynthia on the grounds of recoil being disallowed as the case of fainting on the last pokemon, and therefore, although both fainted, the one who fainted from recoil won."

"TK, shut up."

* * *

_'So, here we are again. At the end of another chapter. Everytime we come here, our story draws closer to an end. "For Johto!" was their call that day, but they were never to return there, to the land of silver and gold. And it was that day that the way was sealed, for the first and last time. Now, no-one can pass through that way, once well travelled. Those from that land, trapped here, until the world falls. Trapped here, on this side of the bridge of gems, the chosen continue their fight. Many worlds have already been destroyed by the hatred of the dark - their heros line up upon our field. Waiting, always waiting, for the right moment to strike._

_'Of course, it was not only the heros that came - the darkness followed them. From the burning abyss of that world he came, with eyes of thunder and arms of fire, from whom all hatred comes. I was not there that day - and I am so sorry I missed my chance to destroy evil, once and for ever. But so I will help the strangers in their quest. I have hidden them among the people of the pokemon, and now, as they rise as one together, the end is comming. An end to evil, once and forever more.'_

* * *

**A.N. Well, all I wanted to say is in the first one. Sorry for any spellings, but my spell checker would not give me any options for some, and somebody borrowed my dictionay. Question time. If you don't want the answers, let me know with your assumptions, or just think about them. 4, as it says, has honoury rewards!**

**1) What happened (the thing TK was thinking of)?**

**2) Who, or what, are the eidolon? (And yes, that is a real word)**

**3) What on earth could possibly be so bad that Celebii won't talk to Lakiya? Or are they winding each other up?**

**4) There shall be awards for this question, announced next time. One shall be for the most entertaining, one for the closest to what I imagine, and one for the most off the wall idea - what did Ira say during the phone conversation with Lakiya?**

**5) Who cried 'For Johto!', but never returned?**


	8. Chapter 8 Ready, Set, GO!

**A.N.: My apologies for the long update time, and also the... inequality of the sections here, but I had a lot more to say in some than the others, so... Yeah. Warning: This story (and chapter) contains some very, very strange shippings. And does anyone know if I'm supposed to say that I don't own pokemon, or most of the characters (well, a few of them I do, but most are yours)... Anyway... Onwards and upwards!**

* * *

Ready, Set, GO!

"So, we're decided then?"asked Mahira, glaring at Lakiya, "The places we don't have spies"

"Correct,"Ira replied.

"May I ask why?"

"We do not know what is happening."

"But it's safer to do the job where we know our way in and out."

Ira looked at her, "They are... small... places. We must test them."

"Test?"asked Chaos, eyes brightening "What sort of test?"

Ira stood up, "Teamwork, exploration, success."

"Ok, why?"asked Mahira, noticing that Lakiya was being abnormally quiet this meeting.

Ira frowned slightly, "For the time is coming when they must battle alone - when we shall no longer be there." Before anyone could question her further, she walked out of the tatty hut they used as a base.

Lakiya stood up, "Now, I'm going to see Damien, cabbage. Don't you dare follow."

Mahira and Chaos watched as she pushed aside a shelf, and passed through a door.

"Hungry?"asked Mahira.

Chaos nodded quickly.

"Race ya to the kitchens!" the elder girl leaped up, and ran for the door.

"No fair!"called Chaos, wondering why exactly Mahira acted so strange around her. Then she remembered that everybody acted strange around everyone else, and shrugged, running after the other girl. If Mahira hit the kitchens before you, it was almost guaranteed that there would be no food left for your team.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in,"Archer murmured, from behind stacks of paperwork. He heard the door creak open.

"Sir..."a timid voice started.

"What?"he replied, sharply. Some other grunt wanting a promotion...

"Sir... We've just had a message from Snowpoint."

His ears picked up, "And... What says my fiancé?" smiling. Just a few weeks ago, he had agreed to marry the perfect, beautiful Jupiter - Jenny - of Team Galactic.

"Sir... Jupiter has been murdered."the voice winced as it said it.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say...?"

"She's dead."

Archer felt something in his stomach he had not for a long time - regret. Why hadn't he kept his fiancé with him in times of danger? Then he remembered - she had wanted to do her job properly, despite the situation. He smiled slightly, pushing down the feeling.

"You may go."

The door did not open again.

"I said you may go - leave me, please!"

"Sir..."the voice said. Archer could hear it walking around the desk...

"I said leave."

"No."

The voice stepped around the massing pile. Archer looked to see a very ungruntish young woman.

"Ok, so who are you?"

"You can imagine my name. After all, you don't need it. Not anymore."

"I'll... I'll report you for trespassing. And at a guess that means Jupiter is not dead." his hopes rose as he said it. Then an email arrived.

_All,_

_I am sorry to announce the recent passing of Commander Jupiter last week. Her death is being investigated._

_Cyrus_

Archer looked up, tears in his eyes. "But... Why? Why would anyone do such a thing?"

The woman looked coldly at him, her icy features betraying no emotion, "Because she was the only thing stopping anchary in the Galactic camp. Saturn hates Mars, Mars hates Saturn. Jupiter was the only thing keeping them together. Just like the others..."

Archer looked up, "So that means..."

"Yes. I am here to kill you, just like I killed them."

Archer looked at here with fierce eyes, "Then make it quick."

The woman nodded, "Archer - or should I say Alister Bastidian - prepare yourself."

Archer bit his lip, and looked up. He was not going to report this girl - she was helping him, after all. In death... there he would meet Jupiter again. There, they could be together for eternity.

"You know, Archer, death isn't everything it's cut out to be. Trust me, I've been there."the girl dropped a sword through his heart. Within moments, he was dead, with his blood streaming onto the floor. The girl just turned, and walked out, hitting the alert button on the way. After all, somebody would have to clear up the mess.

* * *

"Good morning,"said Lakiya, strolling into her class. Luckily for them, everyone was present, "I have some news for you."

Tarrow placed in cards back in his pocket, and smiled slightly. It had been a week since the new people joined, and today something was going to happen.

"My comrades and I,"she spat the word, "have decided that it is now time for you to do some real work."

Kuro looked up. The last time she had said that... All that mattered was that, a few days later, over half of their squad had been dead.

"And so, we have been delegated Lavender Town, for some reason I cannot fathom."

The screen flickered on, evidently also in the belief that it was too early to be working. It showed a map of the pokemon world, then zoomed in on Kanto, then on the small town of Lavender.

"Lavender Town - once home to the tower in which dead pokemon were laid to rest, it now houses the Kanto radio tower. Strategically unimportant, it is unlikely to be too difficult to penetrate. The main purpose of this mission is for you to prove your skills, before we move onto something else. Oh, and we also want you to find us a legendary,"Lakiya smiled, "After all, there are only 44 towns that were in existence the day the legendaries first fell left, meaning that only 8 of them are without legendaries. There are not the facilities in any new towns to take them. If there is a legendary there, you will notice. Any questions?"

By now, everyone had learnt that it was fruitless to ask them anyway, so any were left unvoiced.

"Good. Tarrow, you know what to do. Ren, as a ranger, you will be working with Daisuke for a while. Ren will need to enter undetected, and then find a safe route in, and out, with a computer being your goal. You will then escort Daisuke into the building and, together, hack into the computer systems, undetected, and download a map of the facilities, along with anything that seems really important - don't bother with anything else. There isn't the time. Ally and Kuro..."she looked at them, "I guess you already know to wait for the reports to come in. I'll expect the two of you to keep camp until we tell you to go in. And I believe that covers everything... Your equipment is in your rooms. I would pack for three days. If you need lessons on how to use it, don't ask."

Ally looked confused, but said nothing. These tactics... they were strange to her.

* * *

Mahira stretched as she walked into the class. Mornings were not her strong point. Reaching for some coffee, she drew a very crude map on the board, before sitting down, and gulping down the drink. Everyone just waited for her, being used to it by now. Sure, Evan was new to the squad, but everyone else had done this before. They knew that, when summoned this early, it was time to go out on a mission.

20 minutes later, Mahira stood up again, "So, I'm going to go and smash up Lavaridge. Anyone coming with me?"

Evan cringed slightly at her choice of words. He was still surprised by the harsh choice of language.

"Oh, Evan, you'll need to stay here. Ira'll tell you what to do. All things considered, I should probably stick around, but smashing up buildings is more fun."she stopped at looked at the others, "Right, you know how this works. We all just run at the base, and smash our way through."

"And it's a miracle we haven't been killed yet..."Adam muttered.

"DID YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING?"screeched the leader.

"No,"he replied, in a monotone.

"Good."Mahira was instantly calmed, "Now, Lavaridge is not in Johto, so we'll need to camp... Anyway, there's probably a legendary there, and possibly something else, although we're not sure what that could be. Anything else?"

"What exactly will I be doing?"asked Evan.

"I don't have a clue. Shouting at us down the communicators whilst we ignore you, normally. Well, they'll do what you say, and I'll ignore you."

"Great..."

"And despite the fact I will ignore you, you are still responsible if anything goes wrong."

Evan's heart sank. This was going to be a long few days.

* * *

"Anyone want anything else to eat?"asked Chaos. Every morning began with the same question. Every morning began with the same scurry for breakfast, followed by silence. On a normal morning, this would be quickly broken by the scurrying of Chaos' tiny feet. Today, however, was not a normal day.

"Everyone..."Chaos started, as though unsure of what she wanted to say. Then it seemed to hit her, "Ok, I need your full attention."

Everyone looked at her. Chaos was never serious. Well, except when... "Ok everyone, we've got a mission on."

Mori smiled. She had been right. Sure, Chaos could be a little over-enthusiastic, manic and childish, but she knew when it was time to pull her weight.

"So, tactics. Normally, I make them up as we go along. After all, sneaking in is all well and good, but you need to know how to get in. So, we scan the building, and then decide what to do. Normally that involves Mori and the co-ordinator - Cleo - hacking into some computers, while everyone else runs riot, before doing something useful."

"So really, you don't have a clue."

"Do you really want me to explain a plan which I'm not going to use?"

"Point taken."

"So, shall we get on with our morning?" The girl stood up and walked over to the board, "A few things I need to tell you. Firstly, we'll be going to Twinleaf. Pretty little village, lots of leaves and such. The base is going to be obvious, as the only building left there, and probably undermanned. They normally are."

"You've done this before?"Cleo sounded surprised.

"Not Twinleaf, but, between the four groups, we've covered quite a few cities already. Well, all of those were a few years ago, but we've had tabs on them ever since, and nothing new's come up,"Mori answered.

'_Chaos..._'

'_Hi Latias!_'

'_Go to Twinleaf with them!_'

'_I will!_'

'_Thankyouthankyouthankyou!_'

'_No prob!_'

"Oh, and I'm coming with you!"

They looked at her.

"Probably..."

They continued looking at her.

"Oh, right, you didn't know I wasn't coming!"

Everyone looked confused.

"I'll just leave now... See you at lunch!" Chaos ran out of the door.

After a moment, Mori sighed, "Here we go again."

"Too true,"Michael replied.

Cleo looked at them, "I gathered this is dangerous, but is it fun too?"

Mori looked at her, "Depends on your opinion of fun... But yeah, Angie loved your job."

"Who's Angie?"

"Who was Angie would be a better question..."Michael answered for Mori.

"She WAS my partner, before some idiot decided that it would be fun to use the wrong distraction."Mori replied, somewhere between sadly and sourly.

TK looked up.

"No, not him. Damien. He manage to blow himself, Angie, our pokeathlete (named Randolph), three times, and three matters, including himself, up in seconds," Michael looked at Mori, as though for permission to continue, she nodded. "But, by some miracle, some of us lived to tell the tale. Where the energys were, I don't have a clue, but that's that."

"Sheesh, that must have been some explosion. Didn't anyone nearly die?"Cleo asked, not realising how sore that spot was with certain members of the group.

Michael looked at Mori. Mori looked at TK, "You know the numbers?"

"I do - 8 dead and 4 injured, on our team. Uncalculated number of opponents, although it was everyone in the base. Well, almost the entire city. Of those 4 injured, 2 were so badly injured that they could never work in sections again, and the other two returned to work. Following this, a third person quit."TK recited, "One went into cooking, one the hospital and the third into private functions."

"And, do you know who they were?"Mori smiled.

"Nope."

"Good. You're not supposed to."Mori stood up and left.

* * *

Ashley sat in her seat, looking around. The five of them had received clear instructions to be in class early today, but Ira was still not present. In the week, Ira had never been late - never early either. She looked at the clock - 4:30 - an hour after they had been told to arrive. The door opened, as Ira slipped in. A boy followed her.

"Sorry I'm late. Everyone, I want you to meet Alfie - he'll be taking the first part of the class today. It's something I can't teach you. I'll be taking back over once he's finished."Ira immediately sat down, on the floor, at the back.

Alfie looked like he was about to laugh, "You mean you still haven't learnt this in... 4 years? Well, it's been 6 since you last attempted."

Ira raised her hands slightly, as though in surrender.

"All right then. Geography."Alfie smiled slightly as he pinning up a giant map of the pokemon world. He seemed to struggle with the top corners, but managed anyway. "Well, what I've been told you need to know is exactly what I know, so here it goes. We'll start off in Kanto,"he pointed to it, "Firstly, we are situated here,"he pointed at Mount Silver, "Mount Silver, although technically in Johto, is classed as being in Kanto due to reasons I cannot comprehend. The only other place all of you will need to know is Cerulean, in Kanto at least. This is a city that was once home to Misty's gym, before the war. Since the start of the war, it has been ruled by U.A.W.D., just like the rest of the world. It still stands, surprisingly, and is home to one of the smaller bases."

Alfie sighed slightly, before continuing on to cover a sprinkling of cities in Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. These cities (in no particular order) were Fortree, Olivine, Cianwood, Sootpolis, Snowpoint, Pacifidlog, Oreburgh and Canclave. "Was there anything else you needed?"he asked.

Ira stood up, "Not at the moment. Can you wait, though? I may need you for something else..."

A murmur rose through the class. Shane looked at her, wondering if any of her words were true. A week had passed, and he still had no legendary in his head - probably for the better, but still...

"Now then - the reason I asked you all to come so early is because we have something... Very important to do,"she looked distrustfully at the map, before pointing hesitantly at Oreburgh city, "This afternoon, we will begin our first proper mission - to Oreburgh city. We have good reason to believe that a legendary is being held captive there - and even better reason that something important shall happen there soon."

Ira took a deep breath. Kallen looked at her; Oreburgh - that had been the target they had been preparing to take down once Evergrand had been reclaimed... She shivered inadvertently. Nobody mentioned Evergrand anymore.

"Anyway - there are a few things I need to teach you before we begin. Firstly - tactics. There are only two sorts used here, and most people use the first, as we shall be, although..."she stopped for a moment, as though choosing her words carefully, "Personalised? Yes - personalised slightly. Do you follow me so far?"

"So, we are going to Oreburgh, in Sinnoh, to find out what's going on, and, hopefully, reclaim a legendary?"Ashley asked.

"Correct. This is how it works. Kallen - you're going to be co-ordinating this operation. You know how it works." Kallen nodded silently, as Ira continued, "Shane - you will be the first to enter. You shall need to find the safest way into, and out of, the control room. Do not enter it, just find your way, before getting out. And remember your route. Bruce?"she looked at him, "I need to you follow very carefully. I know you don't like this method, so I'm changing it for you. Do not enter until you are told, and leave as soon as you receive the message to. You will enter by the mine shaft, but, once inside, may do as you please. Understood?"

Bruce looked at her, "I don't sneak."

"Bruce, you will sneak in. Otherwise, I will find a new person to take your role."

"But you couldn't do that, could you?"

Ira looked at Alfie. He smiled slightly. "Well..."she said, "There are always willing volunteers."

"You wouldn't!"

"I could."

"Then I would just follow you, and do it anyway."

"Anyway, you shall enter by the shaft, and Zack will make sure of it."

"Why me?"Zack asked.

"Because you'll be the only other person around by this point. Just before Bruce enters, Shane will take Ashley inside. The two of you will make your way the control room, whilst Bruce wrecks havoc in the corridoors."she looked at him, "Do whatever you want once you're inside - anything but lead them to the others. And it would be quite nice if you smash a few cameras while you're at it."

"And people?"Bruce questioned.

Ira shrugged, "You may battle anyone inside the base, but no-one outside of it."

"Right... Unless they attack first?"

"If they attack you, I'll make an exception."she turned her attention back to the rest of the group, "Now, when you reach the control room, there shouldn't be too many people left - after all, they'll be dealing with Bruce."

"So I'm a diversion?"he continued.

"At this point in the plan. Between you, hack into the computer, and retrieve any information you can find. However, you will only have a short amount of time. What we need first is a floor plan, with security cameras - anything else is a bonus. Future plans would be very nice. After that, everyone gets out, regroups, and shares the plans. Then, all four of you enter, simultaneously, and fight your way to what-ever is chosen as the target. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Please note that the chances are this will change whilst we're going, so only use it as a rough guideline."she looked up at the ceiling, "If you look under your desks, you'll find communicators. Keep them on you at all times. You'll find some other equipment in your rooms - mainly comprised of bullet proof vests and supplies. Together, you will need to camp for at least one night. I would love to come with you, but I'm not supposed to."she glanced at the window, "Stupid rules," before looking back - directly at Zack, "Keep safe, stay in contact, and come back in one piece. Dismissed." She said the speach with such speed that it was barely audiable, but Kallen had heard it before.

Ira walked out, leaving the class to prepare themselves.

"Why only four of us?"asked Ashley, confused.

"Because guardians are not allowed out on missions - well, rescue missions they can, but only the rescue of humans."

Everyone looked at the voice, to see Alfie looking at them, "And you thought I was just the boy with cookies. Bruce - ever wondered why only 3 people died from time, but there were 4 vacancies?"

"No..."Bruce muttered. "Because I quit."he looked sadly at them, "I was once a pokeathlete, just like you. Pokeathlete of time."He waited for something.

"Hold on a second. Let me get this straight - you quit what is arguably the best job in the entire place - lodgings, food, clothes and all that?"asked Bruce, surprised.

"I think quit may be the wrong word..."he grinned, sheepishly, "I just can't do my job anymore."

"Sorry?"asked Ashley, quietly.

Kallen looked at him.

"You explain,"Alfie said, wincing slightly. It was a quick change from his standard grin.

"Show them."was her only reply.

Alfie looked at them, with one eye half shut, and his lip pulled up, "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course. What's so bad that you're afraid of telling us?"replied Bruce, "Too chicken to tell?"

Alfie took a deep breath, and did something unexpected. He rolled up his trousers, and pulled off his shirt.

"Please... Oh my..."Ashley began, and then ended. She looked at him. His chest and back were covered in wide, bright scars - almost, but not quite, like those made by the arms of a scther - as were his arms. His legs... the flesh did not sit correctly on them. There were places where it dipped in heavily, before returning to its proper height. These were also covered in the scars that adorned his body, as was his forehead - conveniantly hidden by his mass of hair.

"See?"he asked.

"But... How?"

"One mistake. One tiny mistake. That tiny mistake took the lives of my brother, and my two best friends. That tiny mistake - that one, minute mistake..."he took a deep breath, realising just how angry he was getting, and put his shirt back on, "...Destroyed my friends, my family and all that I hoped for. Not that I don't like baking." He shrugged, surprisingly well, all things considered.

Just as Bruce opened his mouth, the buzzer went for lunch. Wait a second...

"How the heck is it lunch already?"Bruce quickly changed whatever he was about to say into that.

Alfie looked down at his wrist, "It's not lunch. It's only 7. And anyway, I would've been blipped ages ago to go help cook."

"So, what's going on?"

* * *

_'He he he... Ok, so I can't laugh very well. I never could. So, now we know, don't we? Round and round and... Oops. I don't think I was supposed to say that. Never mind. You don't know yet, anyway. I think a little more history is in order..._

_'On 1st January, 2016, a combined effort began - the first in the history of our society. Yes, I count this as, partly, mine. My brainchild, at least. All four elite teams gathered together, for one, final stand - on Evergrand City. But alas, they were not to win. As they charged, the pokeathletes first, lined up, energy did a wrong corner take. Shortly later, from the wrong pocket did noble Pokeathlete draw his weapon - a bomb, not a smoke-screen, did he fire._

_'Brave Jake, himself did die - as did his girlfriend, the ranger, Anna. His best friend, Sam, co-ordinator, was amongst the lost._

_'But time alone did not suffer. Chaos' assumed brother, young Randolph, perished, as did Angie, the beautiful. The Mistaken Pokeathlete, Damien, was killed instantly - with Lex and Martin following days later, surviving the blast. Martin was always going to die - they knew it when they saw his bleeding form. Lex... It was believed he would live. But that is not what fate wished upon them. _

_ 'Others were injured beyond compare - young Alfie, Sam's brother, was hit multiple times. Everyone believed he would die, but still he survives. Little Cassey - yes, her - was crushed. Watch her carefully, and you will see her limp. Kuro, he escaped with only scratches, as did the energys. Maybe their misguidance saved them - who knows. Days it took to find the bodies in the rubble - days of the guardians digging with naught but their hands. Some they found lived. Most were already dead. Ira and Kallen, Tarrow, Michael and Niu - they all dug with their hands and souls. Chaos - she ran the place in her cousin's stead. Lakiya spent days locked in her room, swearing at Celebii. Blaming herself. Mahira... She was trapped with her team. She never was one for rules - always breaking them - always going with her team. Maybe for the better, or so it seems._

_'Soon later, Niu did resign - he was the matter guardian. He believed it was his fault, for not correcting Damien soon enough. Alfie and Cassey... They could n'er work again. Not with the elites, at least. A nurse did Cassey become, and Alfie a cook. Niu... he joined the privates, and continues to feed us information to this day._

_'Alas, our teams were broken. Ira... she was not seen for days afterwards. When she came out, she did not speak for nearly a year, until... Well, let us save that tale for another day. All that matters is that the teams have now been reformed - the dead replaced. And, as long as they can live, shall fight by us on doomsday._

_'I wasn't supposed to say that, was I.'_

"No, you weren't."

* * *

**A.N.: Just to say I'm now away for a few weeks, so... I'll be thinking of the story! Questions... Um... Not sure what to ask here.**

**1) Who is killing off the evil guys?**

**2) What is behind the door in the shelf?**

**3) Who is Damien (the bit at the end is useful here)**

**4) What event caused Ira to speak again? (Good luck here - it hasn't been mentioned before, so...)**

**5) Anything else you want to guess at.**

**A little extra thing for you to think about: How can 2+2=3?**

**Winner of the contest was Korona Karyuudo, on all fronts. gytech also gets a prize for best sujestion without an actual script. Seeing as nobody else gave any ideas... They win!**

**See you later! Well, type to you...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.**

_'Hello again. This... This is how it happened, ya know? This is the start of the __beginning__ of the end.'_

* * *

"Uno."called Chaos, happily, laying down a brightly coloured card. Since Mori had left to track the route, the group had successfully completed three games. It had not been as easy as they had first assumed - there was no obvious route up to the base.

"Uno,"TK also lay down his card before last, before looking across at Cleo. She smiled happily, before laying down a card.

"And out," she grinned, taking her prize of a toffee.

"No fair!"laughed Chaos, "I swear you two are ganging up on me!"

They heard a quiet cough from behind them. Chaos looked behind her, to see Maikeru sitting on a tree stump, "Want to play?"

He looked at them for a moment, before shaking his head.

Chaos shrugged, before turning back to the game, "Play for second?"

"You're on!"

But before they could begin again, Mori came hurtling around the corner, "Ready!"

"Are we ever!"Chaos shouted back, grin still plastered to her face. Suddenly, she was very aware of Maikeru's eyes on her back, "Yes?"

He stood up and made his way over to her, before whispering in her ear. She looked at him, "Of course you're comming to! Whatever made you think otherwise?"

The boy looked nervously around, but didn't reply. Chaos performed a move half-way between a shrug and raising her arms in surrender, before turning toward the trees.

"Shall we be off, then?"she forced a smile.

* * *

"Open up crazy boys!"shouted Mahira. By this point, everyone else had abandoned her, and gone in the side door.

Adam and Scott stood on the other side of the door. It was made of thick steel, as were they walls. The floor was covered in grey tiles. "Do we open it?"the first asked.

Scott shrugged in reply, "The girls are on it."

"True,"came Adam's reply. He turned and smiled at Scott, "Shall we shout back to her?"

"Nah. She'll know soon, anyway."came the reply

There was a grinding behind them, as Ally gracefully dropped down from a sky-light.

"Finished?"asked Adam, smiling at her.

She frowned slightly, and shook her head.

"Oh, then what's that grinding?"

Ally looked up, as Jane came down from where she had just appeared.

"Finished?"Scott asked, smiling at her.

"Of course," came her quiet reply.

"Where did..."Adam began to ask, before Cory dropped down, "Oh, there you are."

The door ground up, and Mahira ran in, "Hey, come...Oh, there you are! Let's get moving!"

Mahira walked quickly off, and Jane looked at Scott. "Just like old times, hey?"he asked.

"Yeah..."Jane sounded unconvinced.

* * *

Ren pushed the hair from his eyes, as he paused for a moment. He looked back down at the screen - so many security blocks. Daisuke stood across from him, and was constantly glancing at the door.

"We should have time,"Ren replied quietly, cracking through another three barriers at once, 'What's with this thing?' he thought.

"In,"Daisuke whispered, just as Ren hit the last command.

"Same here. I'll find a map, you look for anything else."

It took only moments to find what they were looking for, and only seconds more to download the information.

_"Time's up"_Tarrow's voice crackled through the communicator. Considering just how close they were to the transmitter, the signal was awful.

"Copy,"Ren replied, looking across at Daisuke. The two of them disconnected the computers from the electrics, before making their way out.

"That went well,"muttered Daisuke.

_"Meet up by the side door,"_Tarrow's voiced cracked through once more.

"Copy,"it was Daisuke's turn to reply.

* * *

Ira looked at the group before her. Tarrow - he knew what her was doing, as did Kallen. She allowed herself a small smile to see the woman in her black mission suit. She could also see Michael, sitting in his chair, in another black outfit. She sighed, looking down at her own, black suit. Not that she'd be allowed out for a while. Even Chaos went out more than her... Everyone wore black for mission. She looked at Tarrow, noting his blue suit. Well, nearly everyone. She walked over the Evan, who looked slightly lost.

"You sit here. Keep your eyes on all four..."Ira quickly glanced up to check that Lakiya hadn't decided to join her team, "... Yes, four. Good. Anyway. Keep your eyes on all four of those screens at once. If you see any blobs that are not green, you pick up the communicator, tap the screen of whoever has the blobs and say 'enemy near' into it, followed by the number of non-green blobs. It does get more complicated shortly. If someone messages you, shout." Ira turned to go check on the others.

"Excuse me..."Evan sounded more than a little uncertain. It would not have been the first time Ira had shouted at him this morning.

"Yes?"

"How do I know when some-one messages me?"

"Because the mic will start talking to you."Ira was perfectly serious as she said this.

"IRA!"shouted Misty, storming into the room, "WHAT do you think you are doing?"

Ira turned back to her, eyes unfocused, "Stopping them from getting themselves killed. You?"

"Oh..."Misty's rampage halted suddenly, before she chose a new target, "ASH!" And with that, she stormed out of the room.

Ira sighed, and slipped back over to her own computer - well, laptop really. She typed in a command, with inhumane speed. It opened up the watch-screens.

* * *

'_Duck._'came a voice.

"Did you say something?"Shane whispered hurriedly.

"Err... Nope."Ashley whispered back.

'_Did I or did I NOT tell you to duck?_'

"Then who told me to duck?"

"Nobody said duck!"her voice rose to a very strained whisper, as though she wanted to shout at him.

'_Duck,_' the voice was sounded... bored?

"There it was again,"Shane looked frantically at his partner.

"Nobody said anything, Shane. Come on, we need to move. The other's will be waiting."she whispered back, noticing how the two of them had been standing still for the past few minutes.

Shane took a deep breath, and nodded. Reajusting his body-armour, he began to walk.

_"Shane. That's the wrong way."_came the robot-like voice of Kallen through his silver communicator. He turned around to see Ashley smiling slightly, before walking the other way. They passed through a wooden door.

* * *

'_Chaos!_'Latias shouted inside her head.

'_No need to shout. Honestly!_'Chaos replied, passing Maikeru some chocolate. He eyed it cautiously before nibbling at the bar.

'_ NOW!_'the legendary's voice screamed.

Chaos stopped.

"Problem?"Cleo turned around, as she noticed her friend had stopped.

"Possibly..."Chaos replied. '_What's going on, Latias!_'

'_GET OUT!_'

"That really wasn't informative."Chaos grumbled.

"Say something?"Cleo asked, beaming despite her mouth being full of chocolate.

"Only to the nutty legendary in my head,"Chaos smiled back, pulling her communicator from her pocket, "Hi Michael..."

_"Yep?"_

"Anything abnormal to report?"

_"No... Why?_"

"Nothing..." Chaos said, '_Hah! '_

'_Run! PLEASEY PLEASEY PLEASEY PLEASE RUN!_'

'_Look, there's nothing comming._'

'_Please Chaos. I don't want to die... Not without my brother..._'Chaos could hear the tears in Latias' voice.

'_What do you mean?_'

'_I... I have to go... I... I hope to see you again... Please be okay..._'

'_What... What are you talking about?_'

'_Goodbye, Chaos... I hope... I hope you survive..._'Suddenly, Chaos' mind was empty - emptier than it had been ever since that day, far too long ago... That day, back at home, with that wonderful glass... Not long now. Just... How long was it? Chaos thought... about one year, two months left. Oh, minus a week. And then there was all of THAT with the legal stuff... Inwardly, she sighed. Make that 6 years. 6 years for justice.

Almost on cue, Ira's voice filtered through the communicator, _"Chaos."_ There was a note of urgency to the word.

"Copy?"Why should Ira be calling her? Surely that was Michael's job.

_"Get everyone out of there."_

"Huh?" WHat could possibly have gone THAT wrong?

* * *

"Ira."

Ira jumped slightly. She had been expecting Even to call, but not Michael.

"Yes?"she replied, curious, but trying to to show. She continued to work, without as much as turning.

"What does a white dot mean?"

Her mouse clattered to the floor, "What did you just say?" her voice was quiet. Distant. If he did not know better, Michael would say almost... fearful?

"What does a white dot mean?"Michael repeated himself.

Ira stood up, and took two long strides to his desk.

"See?"he pointed to the white dot, on the deep violet screen.

"No, please, no," Ira's words were muttered, as she rebooted the screen.

There it was again, blaringly obvious. So white... So, so white...

"Is something wrong?"Michael asked, confused.

'_UXIE!_'Ira's thought was shouted. This was just what she needed. Lakiya off, for no given reason, and white dots.

'_Take your candle...Me?_'

"Ira?"Michael asked again, noticing the paling of her already white skin.

'_What's going on?_'

'_With... Oh, what's that? That shouldn't be there! No can help here. ...and go light your world._' Uxie returned to her song, as Ira grimaced.

She looked at him, eyes wide. He could swear he saw a glimpse of distress in them, before she blinked, and it was gone. She grabbed the communicator from his desk, and pressed hard on all five screens.

"Hey!"Michael shouted.

"Chaos."Ira called into it.

_"Copy?"_

"Get everyone out of there."

_"Huh?"_

"GET OUT!"Ira almost shouted the words.

_"I'm sorry?"_

"Chaos. Move it."she pleaded.

_"But..."_The communicator cut off. Silence. Then came the screams. Cleo's screams. Accomponied by a quiet, "Oh my God. Oh my God."

"What is it? What's wrong?"Michael grabbed the communicator back from Ira.

_"She... She's here..."_

"Who, Chaos? Who?"

_"It's..."_the communicator fizzled out, as the dots representing his team faded out of existence.

Michael looked at Ira, to see her face pale once more, "Warn the others." She turned, and ran back to her desk. Even before she sat down, she was typing ever faster.

"Are they..."he began.

"Not yet."came Ira's simple reply.

* * *

"Is that coffee?"Mahira suddenly stopped.

"What?"Adam asked, nearly bumping into her.

Mahira turned to him, "Coffee. C-O-F-F-E-E. I smell coffee."

Jane raised an eyebrow, and Scott slipped his arm around her. Not that she minded.

"No..."Adam murmmered, "I don't smell coffee..."

Mahira looked confused, "I swear it's coffee."

"I don't..."Adam stopped, "Oh yes... I smell it too!"

Suddenly, all of them could smell it.

"So... Why can we smell coffee in an apparently deserted ex-Magma-hideout-turned-base?"

"Does it matter? Do I care?"Mahira asked, starting to walk again.

_"I'm not sure what the question was, but probably."_Evan's voice murmured through the communicator.

"Say why?"Mahira asked back, still striding away from the smell.

_"Michael's just lost his entire team..."_

"That was careless of him,"Mahira butted in.

_"And Ira's acting wierd."_

"This IS Ira we're talking about."

_"No - like - really wierd. She looked as though she was hacking her own computer, and is now just sitting there, eyes shut. Oh, and Michael's now shouting at me to tell you to get out..."_

"Why?"Mahira stepped, suddenly interested.

_"That's wierd... White dots aren't on the key."_

"White..."

_"Yeah..."_

"Oh crap."

_"Sorry?"_

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap."

_"That's not nice."_

"Hopefully talk to you soon!"Mahira shoved the communicator back into her pocket. She looked at the others, "Crap."

"Explain."Cory ordered.

"White dot equals something likely to try and kill you. Chaos and team missing equals something tried to kill them. White dot on our screen equals something comming to kill us."

"Course of action?"

"Run at it, 'nd smash it down!"Mahira grinned, as the others groaned inwardly.

* * *

With the help of the maps, they were making good progress. Ally was a few steps in front of Kuro, and Daisuke was beside him. Ren was on the other side again, as they carefully picked their way through the mess that had once been a corridor.

"Are you sure there isn't a better way in?"asked Daisuke, tripping over another randomly placed box. The grunts of Lavander were not best organised, and their superiors even worse.

"Yes,"Ren replied, helping the boy up. For the sixth time.

_"Everyone,"_Tarrow's voice crackled in once more.

Ally looked back at the boys, before pulling out her communicator, "Copy all."

_"How easy is it for you to get out in a hurry?"_

The four of them looked around. Behind them, a good 20 minutes of stumbling. Before them, a good 20 minutes more. "Not."

There was a short pause, _"Then I would _recommend_ that you start running now. Fate is not on your side."_

"A little more information would be nice."

_"I would wish to give you some, but the future is hidden from my eyes."_

"Tarrow."

_"In short? The boss says get out. You have five minutes."_

They looked around once more. "That's not going to happen. Unless you want broken necks, of course."

There was muttering on the other side of the communicator.

_"Unless you want to be captured, have your life force slowly drained from you, before having your soul die, whilst your body is used as a host, if you survive the attack, of course, I would _sugest_ moving pretty quickly."_Lakiya's voice cut through the communicator, defying the bad signal.

The team looked at one another, before turning back the way they had come.

_"White alert!"_they heard another guardian call, as they hurdled over the first crate.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Came the ominous sound of shoes on stone. Tap. Tap. Tap.

* * *

_'DUCK!'_The voice had such urgency that Shane could do nothing but follow its command. Almost instantly, he heard the sound of a gunshot, and saw a bullet hole in the wall where his head had been, just moments ago.

_'Finally! Now grab the hand of the OTHER idiot, and RUN!'_ Shane did not need telling twice. Ashley and Bruce had already gone on ahead. That meant Zack must be the other idiot... Almost instantly, he grabbed the younger boy's hand, and ran.

A few moments later, he noticed Bruce ahead of him. Hearing the enemy behind him, he did the one thing he knew how to, "RUN!"he shouted. Bruce turned around, and smirked. He pulled out a pokeball, and quickly enlarged it.

"No way,"came Bruce's reply. Somehow, he was still smirking.

'_Leave him. He's doomed._'came the silent voice.

"No way."came Shane's defiant, yet quiet, reply.

'_Look, if you don't, we both die. And I for one AM NOT happy to die just yet!_'came the voice's reply.

"Tough."

"Did you say something?"Zack whispered, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

Shane looked at him, and decided not to answer.

"Because Mewtwo's been teaching me Itallian, if you need it,"his lip raised, in a half smile, as he said it, he stepped forward, pulling out a pokeball of his own.

"No thanks."came Shane's reply. He drew his own pokeball, surprised that they hadn't been shot at again.

Zack shrugged, blue eyes cold. It suddenly stuck Shane just how much younger the other was. Well, Ashley was only 13, but still...

Ashley stuck her head around the corner, and, seeing the boys, drew a pokeball of her own. Just as she did so, the lights flashed out.

"I hate mines in the dark!"murmured Zack. Although you couldn't see it, he was smiling slightly.

"Been in worse,"Bruce muttered back, thinking of that time, many years ago...

_"Guys, I would _recommend_ moving round about now."_Everyone jumped as the communicator beeped on. For once it wasn't Kallen, rather Ira.

Bruce picked up the communicator, "I am NOT leaving before I've won."

_"Bruce. You DO NOT want to know what's comming."_

"Yes I do."

_"No, you don't. It is not a grunt. Or even an admin. Please, Bruce. I won't tell."_

"I AM NOT RUNNING!"

_"Bruce. Please."_Ira's voice was almost begging now. _"It's comming." _Kallen's voice butted in. Quietly, but there none the less. Frantic typing followed.

"I AM NOT..."Bruce was cut off. There was a light from where they had just come. A bright light, perfectly spherical.

"I see that you are here to challenge me. Well, I shall not loose to an unranked trainer like you."The someone reached up, a pokeball in hand, "Prepare," Zack could imagine flashing lights at the moment, just like in the illegal videos his parents had shown him when he was younger, "To be enialated."

* * *

**A.N.: Hope that wasn't too confused. All will be explained later... Questions!**

**1) What song was Uxie singing? I've had it stuck in my head for weeks...  
2) Who's turned up to try and kill everyone?  
3) What's happened to the teams.**

**And that should do... Anything else, let me know.**

**Froggie out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Sorry about time. Again. My internet's dieing a death... Or at least the wires are. And I have exams the week after next... This was supposed to be longer, but my minion (little brother) is at Nan's for half term, and my minionette (little sister) is doing a different part...**

**Warning: Some VERY OOC gym leaders. Need I say more?**

* * *

"So WHERE have they gone?"Misty shouted. 4 missing teams was never a good sign. Especially if the screens were all working.

Ira just blanked her, and continued staring at the screen.

"I SAID..."began Misty.

"I heard you,"Ira replied, tapping her keys. Four boxes flashed up, each containing six separate ones. Upon each box was written the name of a team member - most glowed green - Ira's was blue. She minimized the program.

"SO..."

"I am not certain," she continued to read the screens, "it is possible they have succeeded in tracing our signals, and are blocking them. However, there does seem to be other disturbances - it seems that Chao's and Laki's have been teleported. The others should still be in the city," she re-opened the previous screen, "However, they are all alive. Currently."

"Good. Where in the city?"

Ira shrugged, "I think we may have larger problems."

"Like what, exactly?"

"Chaos' and Lakiya's groups could be ANYWHERE. Literally. The readings on this screen are taken from chips on the belts. However, it is impossible to trace from this."

"So, how do we find them?"Misty didn't really want to know how it worked - she just wanted the teams back.

"It would take most of the night to change to a separate frequency, and then scan for them."

"That's too slow."

"I know..."Ira sighed, "That'll muck up the complexials and difaladins no end."

"Meaning?"

Ira thought for a second, "I'll start the process."

"You're avoiding my question."

"There is another method, but if we use that, the chances decrease sharply."

"Chances of what?"Misty felt as though she was cracking into the girl.

Ira looked at her, "Existing. I'll be back in 10." She left, making a quick glance at the screens. Dead. Still.

* * *

Mahira jumped up, pushing the others off of her, "HELLO!"she shouted.

"Hi,"a girl's voice replied, "Why ya lying on ma kitchen floor?"

"I'm not. It's just them."Mahira replied, imperiously.

"So, why are THEY lying on MA KITCHEN FLOOR?"the girl shrieked, red hair flying. There was a mug of coffee in her left hand, as she flapped her right one, aimlessly.

Mahira looked at her for a second, as the others picked themselves up, shakily.

"I'm-a-waiting!"

Mahira looked behind her.

"Wait, you're not some of those goons intent on destroying the world, are ya?"

"No!"Scott shouted.

Adam looked at her, "We're here to challenge you to some battles!"

The girl smiled, "Oh yeah? Well then, welcome... No, wait. Puny Trainer, how good to see you've made it here! I have been entrusted with the... No, wait. I am Flannery, and I'm the Gym Leader here! Uh... Dare not underestimate me, though I have been Leader only a short time! With skills inherited from my grandfather, I shall, uh...demonstrate the hot moves we have honed on this land!"

She stopped again, "Oh, but I've only time for one!"

Mahira opened her mouth, but Adam spoke first, "That'll be me, then."

Flannery's face fell into a smirk, "Now you're being held to that one."

Mahira glared at him, but said nothing. He just smiled back, with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. he turned and whispered to the group, "If we're in a gym, something's seriously wrong," he looked at Mahira, "And we need brains to work out a way back."

Scott leaned over to Jane, "Are all fire type trainers that bad?"

Jane shrugged in reply, as the group began to talk amongst themselves.

Flannery looked at them, "Yeah, well time's not waiting for us. 5?"she hoisted up her belt, before running through to the gym. As she passed through the door frame, she narrowed her eyes, and grinned cruelly. Quietly, she whispered, "How am I doing, master?"

_"Very well, child."_The telepathic reply.

* * *

"Hello... Lovely weather, isn't it? It's so pleasant... I'm afraid I might doze off... My name is Erika. I am the Leader of Celadon Gym. "

Kuro looked up to see a woman staring at him, smirking slightly. He was seated somewhere - he wasn't entirely sure where - on a bench. The woman's hair was black/blue, and she was sort. Immediately, his mind clicked into action. Woman. Fight. Team. Screams. Leader. "Erika," he almost spat the word.

"That's me," she smirked back.

"Where is everyone else?"he kept his voice level, as he looked into her eyes.

"How nice... Oh. I'm sorry; I didn't realize that you wished to challenge me. I know. I have been training myself on not only flower arrangement but also Pokémon battle. I shall not lose." she replied.

"Where are my friends?"

Erika laughed, "Friends? Oh, them. Win, and you all get badges. Loose, and you all die. Simple." she laughed again.

Kuro sighed, "Battle?" This was not going to go well.

"Battle."The empty eyed leader rose, and led him from the room.

* * *

"Owie..."moaned Chaos, trying to rub her head, but found herself trapped.

Cleo looked up, to see faces staring at her. She then looked down, to see herself tangled up in a web of her teammates, "Sorry!"she called, wriggling out of the knot.

She brushed herself down, and looked up again. "Hello!"

The people before her looked at her, nervously. Behind her, the others detangled themselves from the ever shrinking knot.

"I'm Cleo, nice to meet you!"she smiled; offering a hand back to whomever needed it.

One boy near the front of the group raised a pokeball in his hand, "What do you want?"

Cleo opened her mouth to speak, but Chaos butted in before her, "Just where are we? Chaos, by the way."

"You are in Blackthorn city, Johto."a girl replied, before being hushed by the others. Her hair was blonde - nearly white, and her eyes sparkled. Maybe 6 at the oldest, she was one of the younger group members.

"Ah."Chaos turned to TK, "Can you take over? My head hurts..."

TK shrugged, "I'm Travis. I'm 16 and something more exact, please?"

There was some slight muttering amongst the group, before the boy whom had spoken first ran off, and the girl turned forward, "The gym," she stated.

Chaos sat down, and rubbed her head, "The GYM?"

"Yes..."the girl replied.

Mori looked confused, "Gym? How can it be the gym?"

Chaos rubbed her head again, "No wonder my head hurts..."

Maikeru looked at Chaos, awaiting instruction. Chaos looked at Mori, hoping for a joke. Mori looked at TK, hoping for some sense. TK looked at Cleo, who had suddenly paled.

"The... gym?"Cleo asked quietly. She had known that face... Please, please say this was some horrendous trick!

"That's what I said; I know you've just had a knock to the head, but still..."

"Can I say we have a problem?"asked Chaos, looking behind her.

"Perfectly well,"TK replied, winking at her. Chaos smiled. Her wish had been fulfilled. TK looked serious once more, "But yes, we do..."

"And please don't tell me why."Mori cut in.

Just then, the boy returned, followed by a very tall woman, with a blue cloak. Her hair was also blue, as were her eyes. Her name was Clair, gym leader of Blackthorn.

"And just what do we have here?"she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Chaos stood up again, smiling, "Hiya! My friend over there wants a battle!"she pointed at TK.

"I do?"he asked, confused. Suddenly, he remembered. If she had bought them here, maybe she could bring them back...

"I am Clair. The world's best dragon master. I can hold my own against even the Pokémon League's Elite Four. Do you still want to take me on?"Clair replied, raising her head.

TK just smiled, and nodded.

"Fine. Let's do it! As a Gym Leader, I will use my full power against any opponent!" Her lips raised in a half-smile, "And I'll hold you to it. We will battle this evening. Until then, you will remain here. Not to mention, we play by my rules."

Clair walked out, leaving the five of them on the floor. The children who had gathered followed her.

"And until then?"Mori muttered.

TK thought for a moment, "Blackthorn... If my calculations are correct."

"Shut up now." replied Chaos, "But yeah, it's worth a shot." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a DSi, "Pictochat?"

"Pictochat."he replied, before lowering his voice to a whisper, "Shall I forward to you?"

Chaos grinned, and nodded, "Alright, I'll guess first! Draw me a pokemon, and I'll try guessing it!"

TK scribbled something down, and hit send.

"Ooh... Is that a Chimchar?"

"No!" he laughed, and drew again.

"Bulbasaur?"

"Still no. Am I really that bad?"he replied.

Mori leaned over to help, "What the?"

"SHHHH!"they both raised fingers to their lips, and continued tapping away.

_'I Love Blackthorn._'TK's message read.

* * *

"Welcome! This is the Oreburgh Pokémon Gym! I'm Roark, the Gym Leader! I'm but one Trainer who decided to walk proudly with Rock-type Pokémon! As the Gym Leader, I need to see your potential as a trainer. And, I'll need to see the toughness of the Pokémon that battle with you!"

Zack rubbed his eyes, as he looked around. He was lying on the floor. Somewhere. Blinking hard, he looked up, to see the face of Roark, pokemon gym leader of Oreburg before him.

"Well, are you here for a battle or not?"the gym leader asked.

"Terms?"the automatic response of any trainer in the present age. Some battles could kill.

The leader smirked at him, as Zack glanced around, "Wait... Where are?"

"Your team? Oh, don't worry about them. It's only a case of if you can't defeat me, you'll never see them again." the leader smiled wickedly, as he licked his lips, "And as for terms? You have to agree to a battle before I will say."

Zack pretended to think, "I'll do it."

"Well then..."the leader smirked again, "Prepare for enialation."

Zack released his Roselia onto his shoulder. She was much happier there than her ball.

"Ready Ambrosia?"he asked her.

"Rose!"she replied, leaping onto the field of battle.

"Oh, you do realise that, here, damage is done to both pokemon and trainer?"Roark asked, smirking.

"Wait! That's not gym rules!"Zack sounded slightly scared - he had been told that this form of battling killed. And it wasn't always the looser that died.

"Too late." the gym leader replied, smirking, "Welcome to Oreburg Gym, mark two. Damage is done to trainer and pokemon. You may not command a move twice in succession. You must have 5 pokemon on you, although you may share."

Zack looked down at his belt - despite only bringing 3 with him, five pokeballs were attached to his belt. Weird...

"Oh, and if you loose... You're trapped here forever!"the gym leader laughed manically, as his black eyes glared at them, "Forever."

"Please say I have a bonus!"Zack thought. At least he had the advantage type wise... For a while.

"Oh, and by the way... If you, by some fluke, defeat me!"the gym leader laughed again, "All of you get a badge."

"All of us?"

"You and your team, of course. That measly team I will destroy if you lose."

"Why do we want badges? You know where we come from."

"Oh, that I do. But a badge is what the rules say you get, so a badge each shall be yours."The gym leader ginned again, pulling out his own pokeball, "Of course, I also have five. Go! Rampardos!"

Zack thought for a moment... He knew two attacking moves, with a type advantage... Which to pick... "Magical Leaf, Ambrosia!"

The Roselia whipped up a magical leaf, and threw it towards the opponent's Rampardos.

"Rock smash!"Roark shouted, but too late. The leaves whipped around both him and his pokemon, causing him to cower slightly. It left a few scratches across his face, whilst his pokemon was KOed.

"No matter," the leader growled, "I'll send out Golem!"

Zack thought for about half a second, before calling for Petal Dance. He would have used magical leaf again, if he could... No draw backs to that one. But then again, the other moves wouldn't be much help in such a fast moving game.

Roark did not even have time to call a move, before his pokemon lay out. How could he be so slow?

"Return. Go Aggron."

"Ready Ambrosia?"Zack shouted. She nodded. "Then go!"

Ambrosia completed another round of petal dance. At least multiple turn moves were allowed.

Once again, Roark didn't call before his pokemon lay flat on the field of play.

"Return. Go, Pulpitar!"

Zack didn't need to call again, the move rolled on. Petal dance, again.

"Selia!"she called, unleashing her move.

Pulpitar - KOed.

"Return. Go Relicanth! Take down!"

"Good work, Ambrosia!"Zack called, returning his pokemon. He may not have been a trainer long, but he still knew what confusion looked like.

Zack reached for Darken, his Honchrow. When he pulled up the ball, however, it was a pokeball; Darken was in a great ball. "What the...?"he asked, grabbing his Pokédex, and scanning the ball. As far as his Pokédex could tell, it was a Meganium. Named Meg. Better matchup, but WHERE were his pokemon?

"Okay then... Go Meg!"he called, throwing out the pokeball. True enough, it was a Meganium. Suddenly, he remembered. If Roark had his team, and he had been knocked out, on the floor... What was to say the leader couldn't have swapped the balls?

"Meg?"it asked, confused.

"Not sure either."

The Relicanth smirked at him, before using Take Down. Zack cringed as the flesh across his right hand ripped apart.

"What?"

Roark laughs, as his pokemon is hit with recoil. "Think you can win with THAT, boy? Ancient power!"

"Use..."he checked the Pokédex, and groaned, "Razor leaf." Alright, not a bad move, but not as good as magical.

Meg pulled off the move, as the Relicanth smirked. After that, he released ancient power.

"Tackle!"Zack hated the move, but what else could he use? Synthesis on a pokemon with over 100HP, and less than 10 damage? Or growl, on a pokemon that'll be out soon? No, he had to attack. He flexed his fingers, despite the pain, and waited for Meg to move.

Again, Meg used her move. Again Relicanth smirked back, before using surf. Zack was quick to realise what damage the move could do, and quickly switched his pokemon for Ambrosia. Her pokeball was released into a torrent of water, although the pokemon missed most of the attack. He found himself very wet after that one. And cold.

"Ok, Ambrosia, Magical Leaf!"he called, as Relicanth was swinging himself back around.

His pokemon pulled it off, KOing her opponent. Zack smiled. How the Meganium could be so weak, he did not know. Maybe it was trained for special, or something. Anyway, Ambrosia was back, and no longer confused.

"Good shot, girl!"he called, as she jumped back beside him.

"Think you can take down the next Pokémon like you did earlier?" Roark laughed, "Go..."he reached for a pokemon, before opening his eyes wide, "Oh." There were no pokemon left for him to reach for, "All right then. You win, fair and square."

Zack didn't quite think that 'fair' was the word for it, but called Ambrosia back onto his shoulder, "Uh-huh."

The gym leader tossed him 6 polished badges, all different, but still coal badges, "Sort them out amongst yourselves."

"Where is everyone else?"Zack asked, pocketing them.

Roark leant against a wall, "Close your eyes, count to five, and you'll see."

Sceptically, Zack did so. 1...2...3...4...5...

Suddenly, he was unable to breathe. All he could hear was laughter. Mocking laughter. Roark... No. He wasn't laughing. He was screaming. He tried to breathe, but nothing came. He could feel his chest being slowly crushed. What was it? What was happening? He tried to scream. Nothing came. The pain. All he could feel was pain. The laughter. And the pain.

'_No!_'

As he felt himself fall, he heard one more word. A female voice shouting '_Zack!_'

* * *

**I don't think that was TOO bad... So...**

**1) Am I going to kill anyone off yet (namely Zack)?  
2) What do the badges do? (and if ANYONE says allows entry to the pokemon league... Wrong.)  
3) What am I playing at?**

**And sorry again... I'll try and get the next bit done. Am waiting on my minion (not my minionette - that's my little sister, and she's doing later errands) to enact the purple dragon. What's the purple dragon? That'll do for 4.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. I know. Don't tell me. This has taken FAR too long, and one section is a lot shorter than it would be if I wasn't sick of writing battles. Namely the six line section... From now on, you get one full one per mission.**

**And no, I haven't forgotten about legendaries.**

* * *

'I love Blackthorn.' The screen read.

"Hey, Ira?"Michael called.

She continued gazing at the wall.

"Ira?"he called again, as everyone turned to look. Everyone except her.

"Ira!"he shouted this time.

She blinked quickly, "Huh?" and looked over.

"Look at this."he pointed at the box. I looked like an email inbox, but only had those three words written upon it. There was no sender.

Her eyes lit up, "TK."

"What?"

Once again, she grabbed the keyboard from him, and typed, 'Me too. I like the Dragon's Den best.'

Within moments there was a reply, 'Oh, I prefere the GYM.'

Ira frowned.

'And Clair's acting wierd. She wants a battle.'A new message flashed on the screen.

Ira thought for a moment, 'If she offered me one, I'd accept' She typed. 'But, yeah, weird' "Considering she's supposed to be dead,"she muttered, as an after thought.

'See you tomorrow.'Came another message, before the box disappeared.

"What was that?"Michael asked.

"TK. His DSi is adapted to be able to communicate over long distances - up to a region, on full battery,"Ira replied. Suddenly, she grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?"Michael asked, reaching out to her.

She shook her head, nails biting into her skin, before slowly releasing it, "Just a feeling... Nothing more"

Her eyes revealed nothing, but they saw her eyes dart to her own team's box. Once more, she slipped out of the room.

Kallen looked over to the prementioned screen. Zack's name flashed from green to amber.

* * *

"Hello,"Clair grinned, "Ready?"

Tk hurridly turned the power off on his DSi, "It's not evening yet."

"I've changed my mind. We will battle now."she spat at him.

"Ok..."he replied, standing to follow her.

"A-Rod!"TK summoned his Dragonite.

"Dragonair..."Clair muttered, pulling a pokeball from her sleeve.

* * *

"Back. Go Cyndaquil!"shouted Flannery, "Now, this may be ma last pokemon, but don't expect ma to loose!"

Flannery was on her fith pokemon, and Adam on his fourth. Before the battle, he had been lent pokemon, to make his team up to the required five. Scott's Eevee and Cory's Gallade were the only two left undamaged - Mahira's Amphrados was currently on the field, looking a little worse for wear, but he had been forbidden to switch by said teacher. Not that she was watching - during the battle, everyone else had been locked in the kitchen.

"Tackle!"Flannery shouted, jerking him back into reality.

He blinked at the minute amount of damage done, "Thundershock!" Unfortunatly, the move missed.

"Flamethrower!"

"Thunderpunch!"again, the Amphrados missed. Adam sighed, "I know I'm not supposed to, but get back." Grabbing a random pokeball, he threw out the Gallade.

"Tackle!"it was Flannery's turn to miss, "Oh man..." she wined, before noticing she was still quicker, "Flamethrower!"

"Confusion!"

"Leer!"

"Cut!"

Flannery scowled, as her pokemon reached red, "Tackle!"

"Confusion!"

The Cyndaquil was knocked out, "D'Arvit. Go Torchic!"

Adam quickly checked his screen - he was not quicker. "Cut!"

"Overheat!"Flannery cried, laughing manically.

The Gallade covered his head as hot lava poured down ontop of him. Reds.

"Too bed, Flannery - confusion!"And with that move, removed her last pokemon from play.

Flannery laughed again, and stolled out of the room. Kuro stood, "Okay..."

A few minutes later, she was back, with more coffee, "Badges for you all!"she smiled, passing them out. Each was technically one of Flanery's badges, but each slightly different. Adam's was a standard gym badge. Scott's had a golden emblem over the top - much like the one found on a speed medal. Jane's had been turned into a ribbon - orange. Cory's contained power-up data for a styler, but she decided to have it virus checked first. There was one for Michael, made of a gemstone, rather than painted. And Mahira's - a clip on the edge, to attatch it to a charm braclet. Or necklace.

"Now. We want out,"Mahira was still sulking over not being allowed to battle.

"Third door on the left,"Flannery smiled, kindly for once, before disappearing. With her disapperance, five doors appeared in the wall.

"Odd..."

Mahira walked through the third door, forcing her team to follow.

* * *

Kuro stood before Erika, his feet equally apart, "Let me guess, a hex battle?" He had heard of these before. Only madmen ever participated in them. Only the suididal regulary.

"Oh, so clever,"the gym leader teased. "You seem to know... But anyway. We use 5 each, and damage is done to everyone. No move twice in a row, and so on. Oh, and I swapped some of your pokeballs with your 'friends'. Just so you know. You know the prizes. Go Lotad!"

"Aero! Let's go!"Kuro called, releasing a Pidgeot from a pokeball on his belt, "Quick attack!"

"Dodge!"Erika called. Unfortunalty for her, it failed to do so. She let out a cry as her pokemon was knocked out, and her face scratched.

"All right,"Kuro could see the rage building behind her eyes, "Tropicus!"

As she ordered her pokemon out, Kuro called for wing attack, knocking out half of Tropicus' HP. The said Tropicus proceeded to fly high.

Kuro thoguht for less than a second, before calling for fly as well. The other's would miss, job done.

And so it did. Within moments, the Tropicus had missed, and was KOed. Erika laughed manically as she sent out a Sceptile.

"Wing attack!"this should be easy, Kuro thought.

"Leaf blade!"cried Erika, as her pokemon charged forward.

"Note to self,"Kuro muttered, whiping blood from newly formed gashes on his forhead, "Sceptiles are fast. Very fast." The aloud he shouted, "Quick attack!"

Erika laughed, "Quick attack too!"she called. The pokemon ran into each other, each pushing the other back.

"Leaf blade!"Erika cried again.

"Wing attack!"Kuro knew Aero could not take much more.

The Pidgeot was knocked into red, but Sceptile was out.

"You okay, Aero?"he asked, as Erika returned her pokemon.

His Pidgeot nodded in reply - don't bother switching yet.

Erika sent out a grotle, frowning.

"Fly high,"Kuro knew Aero's defences were not the best ever seen, and wasn't risking it.

"Magical leaf,"Erika shrugged, killing her turn.

"Fly!"he called. As the Grotle remained standing, he bit his lip. He should know better than to tempt fate. Afterall, Tarrow was his guardian... He thought about it for a second. That sounded so wierd, almost as though Tarrow was legally incharge of them. If that was the case... He shuddered.

"Giga drain!"Erika cried. Kuro braced himself, but the pain was not what he had expected. He opened his eyes to see Pidgeot still standing.

"Wing attack,"he knew he had this turn.

"Awww..."Erika moaned, "Tangrowth, go!"

"Good job, Aero!"he returned his pokemon. He looked for his Tysplosion's pokeball. It was gone, "Great. She swapped it."he muttered, before pulling another from his belt, "Go Lucario!"

"Ancient power!"

"Force Palm!"

The Tangrowth was paralyzed, and failed to attack.

"Quick attack!"Kuro shouted.

Once more, the Tangrowth failed to move.

"Okay..."Kuro looked at the bars - Lucario, as great a pokemon as he was, was a few levels short of the other, "Thanks Lucario!"he called his pokemon back, and grabbed an unfamilar pokeball. He always liked a challenge, "Go!"

A very confused Charizard took the stage.

"Mega drain,"Erika's voice failed to betray her emotions, as it had once done.

"Flame thrower!" With that one move, the battle was won.

"Well done,"Erika replied, smiling. She passed Kuro a handful of badges, before disappearing.

"Okay..."Kuro muttered, "Now how do I get back?"

"_Ask... others,"_A voice whispered.

"What?"

The voice laughed in reply, as a door appeared, _"The others."_

* * *

"Here,"Ashley passed a bandage to Zack, who was sat against a wall. Bruce and Shane were standing guard, a few meters from the younger members.

He looked up, removing his left hand from its place on his bleeding right, "Thanks."

Ashley just smiled, and walked over to the elder boys, "Anything?"

Shane shook his head. "Its locked."

"What's locked?"

Shane nodded in the direction of a door, before returning to his close inspection of the coridoor.

"I could probably smash it in..." Bruce looked at Ashley's face, "Really!"

"No."

"How's Zack?"

"Changing subject, much."she replied, muttering, "But he's fine."

"If you consider that gash on his hand, the one on his forehead and that he just passed out as fine,"Bruce muttered, looking at the door again, "You know..."

Zack stepped up behind them.

"Zack!"Ashley jumped, suprised to see him behind her.

"Sorry,"he apologiesed quickly, "But I've something you might want to see..."he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the badges.

Bruce grabbed one from him, decorated very much like a stamina medal, "Hey, Shane!"

The black haired boy turned to face them.

"Catch!"Bruce threw him what seemed to be a computer chip.

"Power-up data?"

Ashley looked over Zack's shoulder, to see a ribbon resting on his hand - grey.

"But what do they mean?"Shane mused.

"Where did you get them, first,"Bruce butted in.

Zack pulled a face as he attempted to explain, "Roark gave them to me, after I beat him."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Onwards and upwards is what they say. The end... Is approaching - fast by our timespan, slow by your's. Between us, we have waited for thousands of years. And now, it is counted in months.

"Long live the Lord."

_

* * *

_

**A.N. Sorry again... I think I'm going to have to use all of these for appologising. And if you're still reading, can you give me a heads up? I think I've lost some people somewhere...**

**Only three questions this chapter, and is you think hard...**

**1) Who is the voice? (Not a legendary)  
2) What are the others?**

**Ok, make that two.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.: Please shoot me. 2 months... I really should be more... ugh. What's the word... I really should write faster. ANd There's a little bit I'm not happy with... Virtual cookie if you can find it. (and no, I don't write in the holidays, only stick up stuff already written.)**Mahira sat on the floor, head in her hands, cursing all that be. Nobody even bother to comment, as they ran hands along the pale, steel wall of the dead end. Cory seemed the most focused; Scott and Jane's hands constantly brushed against the others - furious blushing followed. Adam's attempts were half-hearted, eyes distant as he skimmed the wall. His eyes narrowed slightly as he felt something catch, and traced the grove with his finger, "Guys, feel this."

* * *

The other three came over and muttered for a second. Adam then shrugged, and held his hand back to the wall. A door appeared and opened before them.

"Mahira!" Adam called, "We've opened the door!"

"Oh," Mahira turned to them, "Great. How?"

Adam held up his badge, wafting it before her face, "The Gym Badges are keys! Not sure what the other stuff does, but that's them."

"Oh, Ira'll shoot me," Mahira murmured, then said out loud, "Gym, gym, don't be dim. Badges and keys both let light in."

"So you knew already?"

Mahira raised one arm behind her head, embarrassed, "Just testing!"

The entire team raised their eyebrows; the away team had been together for nearly 6 years now. Or at least the energy corner. They slipped through the gap in the wall, as lights flickered on.

* * *

Ashley stood, mouth agape, "Wow."

The entire room was grey-green, with thousands of wires swamping the room, leading to a multitude of glass tubes, filled with some form of purple jelly. Forms, some humanoid, some not, floated in them. The forms were unmoving, silent.

"Creepy," Zack murmured, rubbing his head.

Kallen flicked the safety catch off of her gun, and moved stealthily, yet gracefully, around the containers.

"Kallen!"

She turned to face them, eyes narrowed, as though to say 'shut up'.

"Where are we going?"

"We looking for a legendary." she finally said, taking note that she was the only member with any experience in the field.

"Where do we look?"

"At the back." She raised her gun again, and started forward. The others followed, warily.

'_Not quite. Tubes 1287 and 1337._' the voice sounded bored in Shane's mind, '_And my sincerest apologies._'

Shane raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Kallen lead the way to the back of the room, where the sickly light seemed palest. Tube 1337 was before them, Roark suspended in the liquid, unaged. Shane turned behind him, to 1287, and stopped.

'_I'm sorry. I really am. If..._'

"No," he whispered, viewing his legendary, "No." _The blood. That's what he remembered most. And the screams. Eight bodies in the house, many more outside of it. And those cold, ice blue eyes..._

'_Please, Shane. I am_ _truly__, really, honestly sorry.._'

* * *

"Mai..."began Chaos.

Before she even finished his name, the pokeathlete had deactivated the holders.

"Thanks,"Chaos shrugged, reaching forward to stop Mespirit from falling onto anyone.

"Me-"it groaned weakly.

"Hi Mespirit. Don't. Latias'll be here soon to take you back."

The legendary scowled.

'_Er... Latias?_'

'_Chaos?... Chaos! You're ALIVE!_' the flying type screeched in her ear, '_Don't do that to me! Not until you've got Latios, at least!_'

'_Pickiey Uppie?_'

'_Give me five._'

"Well, that's mission clear!" Chaos punched the air, noticing Clair lying on the floor, "Oh, hi Clair."

The dragon user groaned, pulling herself up, "Wha- Ow."

"Yeah... That will hurt," TK offered, "And don't try and kill us again."

"I did that?"the Gym leader sounded confused, "Really?"she looked at Chaos.

"Yeah... Um... Don't sweat it. Blackthorn has only been destroyed. By about 5 years... Comming back to base camp?"

Clair caught sight of Cleo, staring admiringly at her, "Do I know you?"

Cleo jumped out of her daydream, "Hi, I'm Cleo Revens, and I used to live here," she smiled, and glomped Clair, "And I'm SO pleased to meet you."

"Sure?"evidently dazed, not really registering the news, Clair answered, wiggling out of Cleo's grip, and proceeding to try and regain some form of dignity.

"We're taking HER back to BASE after she tried to KILL us?"Mori's emphasis was a little strange.

Chaos grinned, "More the merrier!"

"YES!" Cleo air-punched.

"Sure..."Nobody else sounded convinced.

* * *

"Bingo."Ira smiled slyly, and turned to the Guardians before her, "Put the computers onto band 22 - Green button, if you don't know how to change it."

"It worked,"Evan sounded surprised, and grabbed his mic, "Guys? You copy?"

"_Evan - nice to hear from you. Even if we are on our way back now._"

Ira nodded, "I assume everyone is returning?"

"Aye."

"They are."

"Yes."

"And I assume the missions successful in finding not only legendaries, but also in recruiting Gym Leaders to our cause."

"Yes but-"

Ira smiled, '_Well done, friends._'

'_No thanks will be appreciated._'

'_You're welcome, Ira!_' Uxie's voice smiled in her mind.

'_I'm giving it anyway._'

'_Ira._'the first voice spoke again.

'_Hum?_'

'_Not yet, Immie!_'Uxie's voice hissed.

'_Immie?_'the voice was accompanied by an unspoken threat, as both faded from the guardian's mind.

Ira thanked the heavens that she wasn't Uxie, returning her eyes to the guardian's screen, "I know everything that happens here. That's my job. I also know why you skipped class last Wednesday, and which gym leader you are brining back. I assume Flannery with a side helping of Heatran?"

_"How...?"_

"Comes with the job," Ira glanced back at her screen, chewing the inside of her lip.

"Hence why Times never skip."Michael grinned, tapping his keyboard.

* * *

Lakiya was fuming, "I did NOT agree to this."

_'We never agreed to any of this.'_

"You're not HELPING!"she screamed.

"Can I help you, boss?" Kuro asked, folding the tents away.

"You shut up too, bastard!" the screeched reply, "And that INCLUDES you!"

_'I can't be a bastard - it's a male only term, bitch.'_

"No it isn't. Bastard simply means out-of-wedlock-born child, now shut up you bitchy bastard!"

Celebii shrieked in laughter.

"SHUT UP!"

"Problems, Lady?" Tarrow's voice flickered from the communicators, as the legendary continued to shriek.

"Shut up!"Lakiya hissed, glaring around her team.

_'Oh, but annoying you is sooo much fun!'_

Kuro looked over at the two of them, "When you're finished arguing, can we get outta here?"

* * *

**A.N.: So... Nag me, PLEASE! I want to write it, I really do, but I NEED reminding. I have far too many stories in my folder... Questions! Most are just to find out what you think - maybe one has plot relivance? Dinner's nearly ready, so...**

**1) Is Choas a psycho?  
2) Who, or what, is 'Immie' (get this, and I'll be suprised. Very suprised. You will find out... Eventually)**


	13. Chapter 13 and yes, I'm still alive

**A.N. *bows head shamefully* I'm really, really sorry about the short length, time to update, lack of most characters and altogether rubbishness of this chapter. Hopefully, I can get back into writing mode, but it's been a little trickey. Most of you probably won't know much about the British Schooling System, but basically, I finish compulsary education on 27th June, and leave the school I'm at. Before I can go to uni, however, I have to do another 2 years of schooling, at a specialist school. To get into the school, I need straight A grades, prefrably with at least half A*s. And the workload won't get less while I'm there. So, sorry. Add to that insane rules from my parents, and the mess that is my social life, and I'm really a bit short for time.  
Just to warn you, this is a little jumpy, and mainly focused on two characters. This is all plot, and no filler. So... You're missing characters.  
Also, unless you tell me otherwise, I'm not going to type out every mission. Sorry about that, but if you want to read the ending this side of the Apocalypse, then you'll have to either nag me insessantly, which people aren't doing, or skip some missions,**

**Sorry again,**

**Froggie**

* * *

Ducking under a low-hanging door frame, Ashley wondered why she was even doing this, "Oh yeah," she muttered, "Bruce."  
"Say something?" Ashley just looked at him, and continued on. She really would have rather not been here... Alone. With a guy. But there had been nothing to do for the last week, and it didn't look like there would be anything soon. Why Shane and Zack weren't invited was beyond her, but she just decided to play with it. She needed practice, afterall.  
The pair stood in a room. It was dusty, with a table in the middle. Bookshelves lined the walls.  
"Dead end." Ashley whispered, as she watched Bruce kick one of the bookshelves. It opened to reveal a hidden door.  
'I thought that only happened in books' she mused.  
Bruce entered, "Coming?"  
Ashley followed.

* * *

Kuro looked out of the window.  
"Are you listening to me?" Lakiya snapped.  
Tarrow stepped up beside her, smiling.  
"Of course. Kanto is so fultile compared to the other regions due to its lack of creativity in naming of cities."  
"Good," Lakiya smiled happily, as she walked away, "Now, if only all of you would be so attentive." She glared at Ren.  
Kuro considered the facts - she had been telling them the same statement for nearly a week now. Every other person in the entire city got this afternoon off, but not them. For goodness sakes - everyone else had had the last few weeks without lessons. He returned to gazing out of the window, whilst Lakiya continued to slate Kanto.

* * *

The pair stopped and stared. Before them stood three teens, all semi-transparent. Two boys and a girl. Both boys wore mischeavious grins; one had bright red hair, unkempt, cheeky brown eyes and a severe case of freckles, the other sandy, floppy hair and grey eyes. Both wore a baggy white t-shirt, and a pair of scuffed jeans. The girl's face and brown eyes were soft, and her strawberry blonde hair sprayed into a tight bun. She wore a sparkling, silver skating dress, with a pair of white figure roller skates.  
"Hi," the girl let out a short, sharp laugh, "Where are you off to?"  
"We were sent here..." the reply was cautious.  
"Sent, were you, were you, were you?" the red-headed boy took a large step closer, cocking his head to either side, with each 'were'. He then laughed, "Just kidding."  
"Jake..." the girl sighed.  
"Well, we'll let you be on your way. Have fun!" the blonde boy grinned, and the three faded into darkness.  
Bruce shrugged, before pushing open the door infront of Ashley.

* * *

Ira, Chaos, Mahira and Delia sat by the computers, sipping mugs and glasses of various drinks.  
"Sorry we're late," Ash grinned, running in with Misty in tow.  
Ira just nodded, whilst the others shouted greetings.  
Ash glanced around, "Where's Lakiya? She's normally insulted me by now."  
Mahira shrugged, "Teaching, probably. I'm in no great rush to meet her."  
Chaos giggled, "You talk like you've never seen her. I'll go get her." The girl skipped out of the room.  
20 minutes later, she re-appeared with the desired Ranger.  
"Make this quick," Lakiya growled.  
"It's the AGM. Anything less than an hour would make this operation illegal," Ira's voice held no tone of irony.  
Mahira, Delia and Misty started laughing.  
"It's not funny," Chaos stated, blandly.  
"Yes it is, that she's trying to keep this legal," Delia giggled.  
Ira rolled her eyes.  
"So... Finances?" Ash questioned, "Do I really have to be here?"  
"As chairman, yes. Also, we need to fill in our tax returns."  
Ash groaned, as everyone else took out paper and pens, "Do we really have to pay tax?"  
Ira glared at him.  
"So, I'm secutary, Ash is chair person, and Misty is treasurer. Others in attendance, Ira, Chaos, Lakiya and Mahira..." Delia mumbled, "Ready!"  
"Well, this year has, for obvious reasons, not been fantastic financially..."

* * *

The room behind the door was made entirely of marble, with stained-glass windows covering the walls. Statues of classical origion adorned great, mottled collums. The statues themselves were beings of mythical origin - vampires, angels, werewolfs... As they walked forward, stunned in awe, they gazed at the windows. There were four pairs, facing one another - one male, one female. The first pair were on purple backgrounds. A violet haired girl stood with fearful, violet eyes, arms wrapped around a scarred and naked body, defending her modesty. The boy was in a similar position, his dull grey eyes embarased, and navy hair flopping over his face.  
The next were on green backgrounds. A green haired woman looked seductively from the window, wearing clothes than even the least discrete of women would deem in-appropriate. Her hair was wrapped carefully around her figure, and flowers grew at her feet. Opposite, the male had a single playing card in his hand, flicked forwards to reveal the King of Hearts. His hat was flipped down over his eyes, and cape swirled around him.  
The next - orange. The ginger woman wore a baggy t-shirt and jeans. Red eyes were half-closed, and her entire body dripped water. A fire burnt in the background, as it did in the male's picture. His hair was tucked under a wooly hat, and his eyes, like the female's were lidded.  
Lastly, teal. Ashley shrank back slightly from the woman's picture. Her face was raised high in defiance, but her blue eyes were dead. Blue hair settled neatly around her shoulders. Her wrists were chained infront of her, and she wore a bright blue poncho over a long, cherry-red dress. A pair of ripped and charred angel wings, no longer white, were situated on her back, and she cried tears of blood. The boy who eternally looked across at her had hair of the same deep blue, with eternally pained green/blue eyes. He wore no shirt, flaunting a well-toned body, but his head was down. The sea lapped at his feet.  
"Round and round and round it goes, where it will stop, nobody knows. But when it stops, up the world blows. So round, and round and round it goes." a voice sang in the half-light.  
"Hello?" shouted Bruce, walking around the corner. A figure stood infront of a giant, spinning wheel. The wheel span so fast that everything blurred into one, stripes of red, silver and black. It was set on a platform, made of polished marble, with pillars to match. The others followed, more warily.  
The figure snapped around, hissing, "Whooooooooooooo are youuuuuuuuuuu? No, you are intruuuuuuuuuderssssss. Intruuuuuuudersssssssss musssssst be dessstroyed." The figure was male, with a woman's voice, and cloacked in black. It's hood was pulled down, to reveal a stretched, deathly face, with snake fangs, "Musssssst they not?"  
The thing slithered towars them, dragging itself along the ground, "Suchhhhhh prettttty chil-dren. What a ssssssssssssssssssssshame."  
"I think that now, we run."  
"No, we fight this thing."  
"No Bruce, you run," a voice similar to, but not quite, the voice of Lakiya was heard from the doorway, "Unless you want to be snake-fodder, of course," the woman laughed, creepily.  
"Lust..." the thing hissed, "How pleasent."  
"To you as well," the woman slid up to it, green hair and eyes swishing over its form, "Shall we dance?"  
"I would be honnnnnnnnnnoured. But firssssst, the intruuuuuuderssssss..."  
"Imagine shall deal with them." the Lakiya-sound-alike slid up to it, "I'd run, if I were them. The imagination is cruel..."  
"Ssssssssssssssso true," the snake-thing hissed back, twisting its way around her.  
The woman giggled, snapping the group out of their trance. They turned and fled, with the exception of Bruce, who was pulled along behind them. They snake man and woman did nothing to stop them leaving. They ran past where the three teens had met them, and then outside, slamming the door behind them.  
"I am NEVER doing that again," Ashley slid down the wall.  
Cleo nodded in agreement, "Right. Well, at leats it didn't eat us." she grinned.  
"I am so gonna beat up that snake thing," Bruce growled.  
"Not with us, you're not. And anyway, that creepy woman's still there."  
"One year, one month, two days, eleven hours, 2 minutes and 37 seconds." the voice sounded distant as if it had been carried their on the wind.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"One year, one month, two days, eleven hours, 2 minutes and 35 seconds," the voice was coming closer.  
"I definatly heard something..."

* * *

**A.N. So, I assume you want answers to these questions, if you're still reading.  
1) What's with the snake dude?  
2) Where's the rest of the characters?  
3) Why are they trying to keep this legal - it's obviously not?  
4) Who is the Lakiya-sound-alike?  
5) Who has caught Bruce and Ashley? (think hard about this one)**

**So, no, this hasn't been dicontinued. Yes, updates are, and will be, painfully slow.**

**And I have one request from you as readers - **

**NAG ME TO UPDATE!**

**Froggie out.**


End file.
